Surprise Relationships
by FantasyImager
Summary: Kayla wakes up after a hard night of drinking in Las Vegas to discover that she is married to none other than Finn Balor. They hadn't talked since NXT, and barely crossed paths at Raw... so what will happen when they make a drunken decision to get married? Will they give it a try or just give up before even getting to know each other. (Slightly AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **This is a request for a friend... enjoy**

 **(Also, Changes is on hiatus until writer's block goes away)**

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes... it must have been one hell of a night. I blinked and was never more thankful for blackout curtains in hotel rooms since only a few streams of light were coming through right now. My head felt a few sizes too big and my tongue was drier than the desert. I sat up and pulled the covers around me when I realized that I was naked... so I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing yet. I ran a hand through my tangles, but something snagged it.

"Shit." I cussed as I managed to get my hand out of my hair and felt my jaw drop. I had a huge diamond on my ring finger and a band underneath it... I wasn't even engaged or dating anyone... what had I done. I forced myself to try and remember anything that happened last night. I went out with the girls because Nia wanted us to go out and have fun in Vegas. We went to some bar and a bunch of other wrestlers were there. I remember taking a shot just to work up the courage to talk to Elias, but he blew me off for Nia. I tried to think harder as my head started to pound louder in my ears. I was really trying to think when the sheets next to me started to move. I took a deep breath and started to peak under it and prayed that it wasn't anyone like Zack Ryder... and I was shocked to see who was asleep next to me. He moved his hand and he also had a band on his ring finger.

"Holy fuck... I married Finn Balor." I blurted out and it must have woken him up. He turned to look at me and I held my breath. I had no idea how he was going to react if I had just reacted this way. I wasn't a new diva, but I wasn't a top diva. I had been pushed to be like A.J was before she left wrestling for Punk. They wanted someone to counter Alexia since she was over too much. I had dyed my hair turquoise, my tattoos were always on display, and I wore the most clothes of most of the divas. I hadn't wanted to do it, but I knew that it would distance me from my father's name as much as I could... people already thought being Shawn Michael's daughter got me everywhere.

I was holding my breath as his blue eyes swept over me and he sat up. The sheets rode low enough for me to tell that he was also naked. I wasn't sure how he was going to react since he had just broken up with Cathy not even a week ago. He shook his head and ran his hand over his face. He stopped when he felt the ring and looked down at his hand. He looked from his hand to my hand and then up at my face.

"So... we are married?" I asked him and he shook his head no. He looked like he was about to throw up or commit murder when he looked at the ring.

"No, that ring was supposed to be for Cathy before she broke it off. I don't know what you are playing, but this... just no. I can't believe that you would get me to marry you wile we were drunk!" he said and I instantly got angry. He had just made it clear that I would never be for him. I felt pain and anger. I didn't marry him on purpose, and I sure as hell didn't want to be reject for a stupid drunk mistake that he made too.

"I'm not playing anything asshole! I just woke up as confused as you are! I didn't take advantage of you... maybe you took advantage of me to get back at Cathy!" I said as he looked at me with a confused/ angry expression. He shook his head before he slid out of the bed and started to look for his clothes, all while giving me a nice view, but I was too annoyed to really enjoy it right now. I was beyond pissed off at him right now after what he had just accused me of and make this all my fault.

"We have to sort this out." he said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure what else there was to say in this situation. I got ready to say something when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it since he was at least wearing trousers, and a man pushed in a cart of food.

"Compliments of the hotel for the newlyweds." the man said and handed Finn the book to sign. He now really looked like he was going to throw up. I quickly took it, scribbled a tip, and signed it before the man left. Finn bolted to the bathroom and I took the opportunity to find some clothes. I found my dress and slipped it back on and I went to grab my clutch for my phone when something caught my eye.

I moved my clutch, Finn's shirt, and a empty bottle to see a marriage certificate. I read it and it was Finn's name, my name, and two names that I currently wanted to kill as witnesses. I went to put it down, but there was a picture of it underneath it. I picked it up and saw Finn kissing me while Elias and Nia threw confetti in the air. I was going to kill Nia... she was supposed to be one of my best friends... and she let me marry Finn? I was staring at it when Finn came back out and went to grab his shirt. I pushed it into his chest and put my shoes on. I knew that it was officially since there was a receipt of it going to the clerks office and this meant so many more hoops to get this to end.

I looked over to see Finn collapse on the bed and shake his head.

"Look, we can get it annulled or whatever... I'm sorry." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry for my outburst... I am just as confused as you." he said and I nodded, but it didn't take away the pain he had put there.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go figure this out. I am not sure if anyone really knows this has happened." I said and he nodded as he looked at his phone. I wanted to say so much more, or him to say something, but I didn't know what to do. I made sure I had all my things and left to go back to the room I was supposed to stay in. I walked in and Nia was furiously typing on her phone. She did a double take when I walked in and pulled me in for a hug.

"Kayla!" she exclaimed and pulled me in for a hug. My head was still pounding, but I managed to hug her back. She stepped back and looked a mixture of worried and upset.

"Are you... ok?" she asked me and I took a deep breath.

"Nia, what do you remember about last night?" I asked her and she hugged me again.

"I should have stopped you, but we were all drinking." she said and I nodded. She did know what had happened, and I wondered who else knew.

"Yeah... it was awkward. He accused me of taking advantage of him while he was drunk." I said as I sat on the bed. Nia sat next to me and looked at the ring.

"It's really nice... I remembering him having it on him for some reason." she said and I sighed as I finally took the time to admire it... it was a really beautiful princess cut diamond.

"Yeah, he told me he was going to give it to Cathy when he saw me wearing it." I said and she nodded.

"I need a shower and then figure this shit out. I am just hoping that no one knows." I said and she made a face. I raised an eyebrow as she turned on the TV to the news. I saw scrolling across the bottom 'Finn Balor and Kayla Hickenbottom marry in Las Vegas'. I fell back on the bed and let out a muffled scream through my hands... this was much worse than I thought.

* * *

 **A/N: What is going to happen?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and love for this story!**

* * *

I finally got my shit together and we left for the arena. I wasn't happy and honestly wanted to just go hide at home. I had already had angry text from my mother, and my Dad called to find out what was going on. He was bordering between upset, and trying not to laugh in my face. I knew that he was serious about me figuring this out when he told me that my godfather, Triple H, had called him about it this morning. The news sites, wrestling blogs, podcast, and basically anywhere else had picked up the story. I hadn't seen Finn since this morning, and wasn't sure what to do when I did see him.

I walked into the locker room and Nattie pulled me in for a hug.

"You could have just told me you liked him and I would have let me know... you didn't have to marry him." Bayley joked as she hugged me and I sunk down into a chair. I was so lost as to what to do.

"Seriously, what happened?" Mickie asked me as I pushed my hood off my head and ran my hands through my hair. I looked at Nia when she asked me that and Nia sat down beside me.

"A drunk decision and my best friend didn't even have my back." I mumbled as Nia put her arm around me.

"Yeah, but you also managed to simultaneously break millions of girls hearts." Nia said and everyone laughed. I even managed to crack a smile at that one, because it was true. I had already looked at Tumblr... I had a lot of haters, but the upside is people who knew I was now and not just Shawn Michael's daughter. We were joking about it and they were making me feel better when someone knocked on the door. Sasha was closest and opened it to reveal Finn standing there.

"I need to see my wife." he said and Sasha looked at me. I wasn't used to hearing that and I couldn't believe that he was even saying that... I was his wife? I walked over and glanced back at them before walking away with him.

"Finn." I said and he pulled me down a side hallway.

"Hunter wants to see us, but I wanted to talk to you first." he said and I nodded. I knew that Hunter was also someone I didn't want to face right now, especially since Dad had talked to him already.

"We need to figure this out." he said and I nodded again, but didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I really was at a loss about anything right now.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked me as I looked at the ring I was still wearing. I looked from it to him and slipped it off my hand. I held it up to him and he furrowed his brow, but didn't take it.

"I don't know what to do. I really don't... I honestly didn't plan on marrying you, or really anyone else." I admitted and he nodded.

"Same, but it happened, so let's figure this out together." he said and took the ring. He put it in his pocket and I looked at him. I could see worry lines on his face from where he had probably been wracking his brain to figure this out like I had been.

"What do you want to tell him?" I asked him and he ran his hand over his face as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"We have two options... the truth... or what we want to happen." he said and I looked at him strange.

"We can both benefit from this... we can. Vince doesn't think I'm over, but you are Shawn's daughter so that helps me. You weren't completely face or heel, but now that you have broken millions of girls hearts you can be whatever." he said and strangely this sounded like a decent plan.

"Ok, so say we go with this... what do we have to do?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"What married people do." he said and I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Look, I don't know, but we can either come out and say this is a huge mistake or just figure it out." he said and I was getting frustrated because it meant that I was still frustrated.

"What changed from this morning?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"This morning you were adamantly against this whole thing... like to the point where you accused me of taking advantage of you, but now you are ok with this?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Fine, you are right... I changed my mind on it. I know that this won't be real of either of us, but if we can use this mistake to our advantage then let's do it. The worse is a divorce." he said and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The annulment would be better." I said and he got ready to say something, but a stagehand found us.

"Hunter wants to see you both, now." he said and I nodded. I got ready to leave when Finn took my hand. I took a deep breath and just went with it.

We were walking to his office, and ran into Cathy. I was all fine for giving them a minute, but instead she slapped me out of no where. I stumbled back, let go of Finn, and went to grab her, but he held me back.

"You fucking whore." she hissed at me and I was livid.

"Cathy, you broke up with me... move on." Finn said and pulled me with him down the hallway. He stopped right before Hunter's door and I was holding my cheek.

"Let me see." he said and I moved my hand. He made a face and I was't surprised... she hit me pretty hard. He leaned towards me and I tried to pull away, but he placed a small kiss on it.

"Sure you don't want to just do this?" he whispered to me as he got the ring out of his pocket and held it up to me. I looked from him to it... did I want to?

* * *

 **A/N: What will Kayla do?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I went to reach for the ring, but Finn took my hand and put it on my finger. I gave a small smile as he opened the door and I was surprised to see Stephanie, Paul, and Dad standing there. I wasn't expecting him as Finn took my hand when we both finally got into the room.

"Dad." I said a little surprised and he immediately pulled me away from Finn and into a hug. I glanced from him to Finn, who now looked really uncomfortable, and pulled myself away from him. I stood back by Finn and looked at all of them.

"So, I suppose you want an explanation?" I asked them and Stephanie smirked at the question while Dad and Paul remained stone faced about all of this... I kind of felt for Finn right now. I kind of figured it would be a little longer before he had to deal with my Dad.

"I have always been in love with your daughter since NXT. We kept it under wraps, got broken up with being called up and moves, and then when we finally had the time to get back together it was just right." Finn said and I tried to not look surprise at him. We really had talked and went on a few date when we were in NXT... I wondered how he really felt now.

"And that's the truth, Kayla?" Paul asked me and I nodded as I felt Finn's fingers threaded with mine. He was putting on a good show, but I still wasn't sure what was going to happen. I knew that if we did this and then it blew up that it could be bad for both of us.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the relationship back then, but it didn't end up going anywhere so no use in causing gossip." I said and they all nodded.

"Finn, go get ready for your match... I want a word with Kayla. We are all going to dinner tonight after your match." Dad told him and he nodded. He kissed my cheek before leaving the room and I looked back at all three of them.

"You could have told us." Stephanie said and I shrugged. I had a feeling that I was going to have to figure this out and quickly. I was right to go through with this... right?

"We dated in NXT, he got called up and started dating Cathy, I started talking to Dash when we were still in NXT, and then we both came back together on Raw. I promise you that it wasn't our intentions to do anything dumb, but it just happened. I really do love him." I said and made a mental note to tell Finn what I had told them. We had to stay together on this story.

"You know this will affect your storylines? Vince is going to have something to say about this." Paul said when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I know." I said and then realized if we got split up on different brands then it wouldn't be the worst thing. We turned to see Vince walking into the room. I had met him before, but wasn't expecting him tonight.

"Kayla, I came to talk to you." he said and I nodded as I glanced at my Dad. He was surprised to see Vince here as well... it was written all over his face.

"Do you want us to leave, Dad?" Stephanie asked him and he shook his head no.

"Nah, you all need to know about story line changes." he said and looked back at me.

"First, congrats... I understand it was a spur of the moment." he said and I nodded... he was being nice. I was waiting for the other foot to drop now because Vince always did what was best for WWE

"Now, I want you to know about the changes about to happen. I want you and Finn in a story line, since everyone knows about the marriage... let's use it to our advantage." he said and I felt my eyes get wide. I was surprised that he was going to do this.

"I like that." I forced myself to say and he gave a small smile.

"Good, you are going to run in tonight and save him from Seth." he said and I nodded. I was fine with that, but I wasn't sure what Finn was going to do in reaction to all of this. I talked to them for a little longer and then left for Vince to talk to Paul and Stephanie. Dad walked out with me and I couldn't look at him.

"Kayla?" Dad asked me and I finally looked at him. He pulled me in for a hug and I smiled; he wasn't as mad as I thought he would be.

"I just wish you would have told me... or at least invited me." he joked and I shrugged.

"Sorry, things happen." I mumbled and felt slightly sad that I was lying to him. I was close to my Dad, so I hoped this didn't blow up on me.

"Go get ready for tonight. I am going to catch up with some people. Dinner right after." he said and I nodded. I hugged him again and headed back to the women's changing room. I walked in and was glad that no one was there. I needed a moment to myself. I sat down and ran my hands over my face. The feeling of the ring on my finger was still a new one. I looked at it and wondered what would happen if I had told him I didn't want to do this.

I had been sitting there awhile when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find a stagehand telling me that they needed me. I nodded and walked with them to gorilla position. I waited for my cue and ran in while Finn and Seth were in the ring. Seth was going to do a curb stomp, but I was supposed to distract him. Finn was still going to loose via count out, but I had to be out there. I ran out and everyone actually cheered as I distracted Seth. Finn came to check out me and was counted out. I pulled him with me backstage and Paul was waiting for us.

"Good job, here are the points for the new story line. Enjoy your days off." he said and we both nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me as we walked back to the locker room.

"Lots... I will fill you in before we eat with my Dad. Just hurry up." I said and he nodded before disappearing. I glanced at the paper they had given us and I realized that they wanted us to do a lot together... so much for this being easy to fake.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I was nervous as we took a cab with Dad to the place he had chosen for dinner. I had filled Finn in on everything, and now he was talking to my Dad as I watched the city go past. We ended up at nice steakhouse on the edge of the city and Dad knew the owner. We walked in and were seated. Finn pulled out the chair for me and helped me as we sat down. I was just glad that so far it was good well, and Dad hadn't asked any off questions... I was waiting on it.

"So, what do you guys want as a wedding present?" he asked us and I glanced at Finn.

"We don't need anything, Shawn, but thank you for the offer." Finn said graciously and I gave a small nod.

"I'll put some money in your account, Kayla." he said and I shook my head.

"Dad, don't worry about it. I am just glad that we could go out tonight to celebrate." I said and he shrugged.

"So, where are you two going on live?" he asked us as the drinks came out. I was so thankful for the drinks right then.

"We havne't decided yet." Finn said and Dad raised an eyebrow.

"He just left New York, and my lease just ended... so we can literally go anywhere." I said and Dad nodded.

"Consider Texas." he said and Finn chuckled.

"We will keep it in mind." Finn said and I nodded.

"Actually, I just bought a house Cocoa Beach, kind of near Orlando, to be closer to the Performance Center. I haven't even moved anything in yet... Rebecca wasn't a fan. So, if you guys want it... that could be your wedding present. I will put it in your name Kayla." he said and I was surprised.

"That would be amazing." Finn said before I could say anything, and I knew that it wouldn't be a bad thing. I would at least have a house when all of this went to shit. Dad looked at me and I nodded with a smile. I was kind of excited to get a house.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said and Dad nodded.

"I will have the lawyer fix it." he said as the food came out. The rest of the time was small conversation with me or Finn answering and praying that nothing sounded off. We got done and went back to our hotel. Dad wasn't staying in this one, but he came back to say bye to us. The taxi would take him to his when we were done.

"I wasn't sure if this was a real thing or if it was a drunk decision, but it seems like you are happy." he said and I nodded. I forced a smile as it hit me again that I was lying to my Dad.

"Thanks Dad." I said and he held up a key ring. I looked at him strange and he gave a small smile.

"I bought the house for you the whole time, and I was going to give to you tonight... I knew you lease was up." he said and I hugged him again. I finally took the keys. He shook Finn's hand and looked at him.

"I'm sure it goes without saying, but hurt her and I won't kill you... I'm make sure you can't ever wrestle again." Dad said and I smirked as Finn looked slightly surprised. He hugged me again and left by a taxi.I watched him leave, and then felt Finn take my hand.

"We don't have to act anymore." I said and he shook his head, but took my hand before I could pull it away again.

"You saw the paper... we do. We need to talk anyways." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was right.

He asked for some wine to be sent up to our room before we made our way to the elevator. We got in and it was closing as Seth and Roman came into the elevator.

"Oh, yeah, congrats." Seth said with a small chuckle.

"You guys have everyone fooled." Roman said sarcastically and I got ready to say something when Finn pulled me in for a kiss. He was running his hands up my back, but settled them on my waist as the elevator dinged. He pulled away and smirked as he took my hand. He pulled us past them and then stopped before the elevator doors closed.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to us?" he asked them as they looked at both of us with shocked expressions. I gave a small smile and Finn pulled me with him. We didn't say a word as he opened the door to our room. They had already put our things in our room and he shut the door. I got ready to say something when he kissed me again. I was taken back and gently pushed him off.

"We have to talk." I said and he looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"I know, but I wanted your first." he said and I pushed him off again as he went to reach for me.

"I don't get it! You never showed me the time of day after you left NXT. We had some great dates, but you got called up... and that was it. I wish what you had told my Dad was true." I said and walked further into the room. I grabbed my stuff and started looking for something else to wear.

"I shouldn't have done that." he mumbled as he sat on the bed.

"I don't care anymore. We decided to see this out, so move on." I said and disappeared into the bathroom to change. I was pulling my shirt on when Finn opened the door and I covered myself. He smirked and I realized the he was just in box boxer briefs now. He did look good.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I looked at him in anger and shock.

"Please, we are married... and I have seen them before." he said and I rolled my eyes as I walked out.

"I was going to see if you wanted wine." he said and I nodded before throwing my stuff down. I looked out and saw two chairs on the balcony. I opened the door and he followed suit. He came out and handed me the glass.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded as he sat down the bottle between us. We sipped on wine in silence as we watched the city.

"I meant what I said." he finally said and I looked at him strange. I wasn't sure which part he was talking about because we had said a lot tonight and most of it wasn't true.

"I meant it that I hated when we got broken up. I always had fun with you. I am just sorry that we didn't continue it." he said and I chuckled.

"I tried, Finn... you got too big for yourself." I shot back and he sighed.

"Well, we have forever to figure this out now." he joked back and I shook my head.

"Do you honestly think I would have married you sober?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I don't know." he answered and I sipped on my wine.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" I asked him.

"I called them from the locker room tonight. They are happy. Mum liked you." he said and I nodded. I had met them when he was still in NXT and they were here for one of the takeovers. He had introduced them to Bayley, but then tracked me down to meet them.

"Did you tell them the truth?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I told Dad... he just told me to treat you well." he said and I nodded.

"Are you seriously committed to this?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah, we have told almost everyone. I think it's going to be ok." he said and I nodded. I knew that he was always positive, but I still had a feeling that this was all going to come crashing down.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

 **xXBalorBabeXx- Thanks for the help!**

* * *

We moved into the house that Dad had bought and it was amazing. I couldn't believe that it was right on the ocean with 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, huge patio, stairs leading to the sand, and a lot of other amenities. I moved into the master suite while Finn took the bedroom on the other end of the house. We would just tell company that we each designed a bedroom so that no one would be too suspicious. I was glad that we had decided on that, even though Finn fought me on it at first that married couples should just share the room. I promptly told him how I really felt and he dropped it after about an hour of yelling at each other. I was also glad that it was about an hour from Orlando so that so many people wouldn't be right in our backyard. We had decided to have a wedding/moving in party tomorrow night. I had already hired for food to be brought in. Finn was in charge of inviting people and he promised that he would invite my friends. I had already texted Nia about it incase. I knew that in a few days we were all going to Europe and I would probably be formally introduced as Finn's wife to his family... talk about nervous already.

"Where are you?" a voice called out as I watched the ocean.

"Outside." I said and Finn appeared in the doorway a few minuets later. He was shirtless and looked a little dirty.

"What were you doing?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I put together the dining room table." he said and I raised an eyebrow. We had a dining room table? I don't remember seeing one.

"We have one?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I had it in my stuff that was being stored. Come look?" he asked me so I pulled myself off the lounger and walked inside. I was surprised to see a dark wood round table sitting in our dining room with two chairs around it.I didn't hate it either.

"It's nice. Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

"See, I don't have all bad taste." he said and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Dork. I'm going back outside... you coming?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Want a beer?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"We have beer?' I asked him and he opened the fridge... a whole lot of other was in there and I chuckled.

"Change of plans? Want to go to the store with me?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Sure." I said and we slipped on shoes, grabbed our things, and headed to the nearest Publix.

We shopped and loaded up on a lot of things... especially beer. We also bought things we would need like cleaning stuff, soap, and random things. We were looking at different things when he threw something in the cart.

"Eww... you eat that?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I take it you don't." he said holding up the frozen lima beans. I shook my head and he chuckled at me.

We continued to pick at each other until we checked out. We were paying and the cashier was smiling at us.

"You two are an adorable couple." she said and I gave a small smile, but Finn pulled me to him.

"Thank you, we just got married." he gushed and she smiled at us.

"Well, congrats." she said and we left. He was loading the groceries in the car when someone spotted us.

"You belong with Cathy." the woman said and proceeded to throw an open cup of coke at me. I ducked, but still got most of it. Finn looked at the woman and I could tell he was annoyed at what had just happened.

"Get the car, love." he said and I nodded. I climbed in the driver's seat sticky, wet, and embarrassed. I saw him have words with her and then get into the car to leave. She looked embarrassed and annoyed as we left.

"What did you tell her?" I asked him as we got into the highway.

"I told her if she was really my fan she would be happy with whomever I chose to love." he said and I smirked knowing no one would argue with that comeback. We were driving and he took my hand. He kissed the back of it and looked at me as we stopped at a red light.

"I am sorry that you got covered in soda." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he smirked as we started down the road again.

"I volunteer to help you shower." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"From nice to dick in 3 seconds." I mumbled and he chuckled.

We got home, put away everything, and I went to shower while Finn changed. I got done, changed, and walked out to see him outside on the patio. He was on the phone and I watched him. He was in a deep conversation and it seemed to be wearing on him. He finally hung up and I walked out there.

"You ok?" I asked him and he glanced at me. I could tell that he was annoyed from whomever he had been on the phone with before I came out.

"Cathy won't stop... she swears this is a publicity stunt." he said and I nodded, knowing that she wasn't 100% wrong. I went back in grabbed some beers and came back out. I handed him one and we both sat on the lounger. I was a cushion away from him when he pulled me over and put his arm around me.

"Finn." I said and he looked down at me.

"We have to act married tomorrow... just start tonight." he said and I shook my head as I opened my beer.

"I always think of Stone Cold." I said as he took a sip of his and smirked at me.

"As long as you don't when we are having sex... then I don't care." he said and I shook my head.

"You are confident." I said and he smirked.

"Why can't I be? I got the hard part over with and already married you." he said and I actually laughed at that comment as he watched me. We sat there and listened to the waves crash as the sun set and he was running his fingers over my arm.

"You know that is the only regret I have from my time here so far." he said and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I didn't keep you." he said and I nodded.

"Well, we have forever now... as you put it." I replied somewhat sarcastically and he sighed.

"Can't you give this a real try?" he asked me and I sat up to fully look at him.

"I am, but it's a huge fucking shock. You just stopped talking to me. The only reason you didn't ghost me is because we work together... and then when I finally get called up you literally took every opportunity to throw you and Cathy in my face. I am sorry if this is taking some time. I keep thinking that you are just going to go fuck some random whore or something else to screw me over." I said and stood up. He was getting annoyed.

"I never cheated on you." he said and I smirked.

"Bravo, you got one right. I will be in bed." I said and walked to my room. I laid on the bed and felt tears streak down my cheeks. I had really liked Finn in NXT, but after what he did... I was hurt. I just couldn't believe that I was still married to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I woke up later and looked at the clock... it was after 3 am. I sighed and sat up. I wanted some water. I was walking to the kitchen when I spotted Finn's feet hanging over the side of the outdoor sofa. The outside light was still on and I figured he fell asleep outside. I turned it off when I saw swarms of bugs around it, and figured he had been eaten up by them. I walked out there and looked over to see him asleep curled up as much as he could. I listened as I heard the ocean softly and then saw lightening in the distance, followed by a small clap of thunder. I leaned down and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Finn." I said and he mumbled something, but didn't wake up.

"Finn, wake up... you need to come inside." I said and nudged him slightly. He opened his eyes and looked around before sitting up.

"I guess I fell asleep... what time is it?" he asked me.

"After 3 am." I said as thunder clapped overhead and it was a little louder. He nodded and walked inside behind me. I went to the kitchen to grab water and handed him a bottle. He took it and downed it all as lightening lit up the room. He looked at me as I shut the fridge.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded as I started to walk past him, but he gently grabbed my arm.

"I know you are scared of storms... do you want to sleep in the bed with me?" he asked me and I sighed as the wind picked up outside.

"I won't try anything." he said and I nodded.

"My bed is bigger." I said and he followed me in there. I laid down and he slipped in beside me.

"You have a comfy bed." he mumbled and I chuckled as thunder hit louder. I tensed, but he cuddled up behind me as he pulled me flush against him.

"You aren't alone." he whispered and rubbed small circles on my hip. He put his arm around me when the wind picked up again and I intertwined our fingers. I had been scared of storms since I was little and a tornado hit one night. we had all been ok, but the house was badly damaged, including the room I had been sleeping in. He comforted me and I finally fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up later that morning and he was still holding me. I had to admit that it felt nice to be in someone's arms. I was laying there and thinking when he stretched a little and I felt something pushing against my leg. I immediately knew what it was and tried to get out of his arms when he pulled me closer.

"I like waking up like this." he mumbled to me and I looked over my shoulder at him as he placed a small kiss on my shoulder.

"It was kind of nice..." I said and looked into his blue eyes. He gave a small smile and let me go without another word. He slipped out of the bed and I watched him walk to the door way. He looked back at me and gave a small smile. I returned it and sat up.

"We need to get ready for the party." he said and I nodded before he could say anything else. He left and I finally slipped out of the bed. I wasn't sure why, but Finn and I felt different today. I didn't really have time to dwell on it because I knew that we were having a party tonight so I had shit to do.

 _Later that night..._

I was sitting with Nia and Elias as Finn talked to Karl. We were having fun, and had about 20 people over. I was enjoying the party and we were drinking to celebrate. i knew that in 2 days we were flying to England and eventually going to Ireland. He had already mentioned that he was going to see his family, so I knew that meant I would be seeing his parents for the first time as his wife.

"I like this." Nia said as we sat around the fire pit on the patio that over looked the ocean. I nodded and she smiled at me.

"Is it really that bad to be his wife?" she asked me as Elias was talking to Finn while they were getting more beers. I shrugged and looked at her.

"Look, K, I know he hurt you, but... just give this a try if you are seriously going to go this far with it." she said and I nodded. I knew that she was right since she and Elias were really the only two who honestly knew the whole story.

"I'm trying... he just hurt me. I... I am trying." I said to her, but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself as much as her. She raised and eyebrow, but nodded.

"Just look at it as a fresh start." she said and I nodded as Finn handed me a beer. I took it and he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I said and Nia smiled at me.

The party went good and everyone left around 2 am, except Nia and Elias.

"You guys want to stay?" Finn asked them and Elias nodded as Nia look at him.

"Sure, thanks." Elias said as we all sat beside the fire pit and listening to the fire and the ocean. We finally got ready for bed around 3 am. Finn showed Nia and Elias his normal room before coming to my room. He knocked and I looked up at him.

"I will take the couch." he said and I shook my head.

"Just come on. We can pretend it's storming." I said and he smirked, but peeled off his slipped in bed next to me and I rolled over to see him watching me.

"You looked nice tonight." he said and I gave a small smile. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips as he scooted closer to me in bed. I knew that this night could go many different ways.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was looking at him when he leaned in. He softly kissed my lips and pulled my hips closer to him. He was rubbing his thumb over my hip as he pulled away. We were looking into each others eyes when he gave me another chaste kiss.

"I want it to be when you want it." he said and kissed my temple before pulling me to lay down. I was surprised that he had told me that; I expected him to keep trying. I fell asleep to listening to him breathing as he continued to rub circle over my hip with his thumb. I had to admit that it did feel good in his arms, and I might not have told him no tonight; but I knew that he was right about the timing.

We hadn't really done much else because we left for Europe a few days after the party. We hit Germany and then went to Northern Ireland. I knew that Finn's family was around and we were going to meet them tonight. We were supposed to stay at his parents house tonight. I was walking around backstage since I didn't have anything to do tonight. My story line had transformed into more of a valet roll for the moment, so I still did apperances and run ins. I was happy that I got more time to focus on myself and my new marriage.

"Hey, Kayla." Nia said as she walked backstage from her match with Mickie.

"How goes it?" I asked her as we sat down in catering. We both had grabbed some water and a snack.

"I think I drove Elias away." she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. They looked so happy the night of the party and the next morning.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I asked him if we were actually dating. He got quiet, shrugged, and walked away." she said and I nodded. I had conversations like that with guys... and most of the time they ran away. I thought they were a very cute couple, and he made her happy. I hoped that he came to his senses.

"Try talking to him again... I think you two make each other happy." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"Really?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you don't see what everyone else sees." I reassured her.

"What about you? Finn's family?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Yeah, his dad is driving us to their place tonight, we are having a late thing, and then since we have a break tomorrow we will be spending it with them." I said and she nodded.

"So, it's getting serious." she joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, finally." I replied with so much sarcasm she was laughing at me.

"Nervous?" she asked me as I pushed my food around and I sighed.

"I really am. They know, but still... I met them in NXT and a lot has obviously changed since then." I said and she smirked.

"Don't worry about it. Focus on you and Finn." she said and I knew that she was right. I had been reading different blogs about marriage, relationships, and happiness. We talked a little more before Finn came to get me. He was done and we were getting ready to leave.

"Talk to Elias... trust me." he told Nia as we started to leave and I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and waved bye as Finn took my hand.

"Nervous?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Don't be... they still like you." he said and quickly kissed my temple. I had to admit he was very caring in his actions. I gave a small nod as I looked to see what he was wearing. He was in black sweats, tennis shoes, a t-shirt, and a hat. He looked good as we walked to the exit. Security let us out and his Dad was waiting for us. I got into the backseat as Finn got into the passenger seat.

"Hello, Kayla." his father said.

"Hi Mr. Devitt." I said and he smiled at me.

"It's Fintin, dear." he said and I gave a small smile as we started towards their house. The drive was around 2 hours as Finn did an Instagram story as we crossed into Ireland. I was listening to them talk and you could tell that they were very close. Finn really loved his family. We arrived around 10 pm and his whole family started to stream out of the house. He was hugging them as I stood in the back and let them have their moment.

"I would like everyone to meet my wife, Kayla." he said and the instantly welcomed me with hugs and it was nice to not have any tension.

"I'm so glad you make my son happy." his mother said and this threw me off as I kept a smile on my face.

"He makes me happy too." I said and she hugged me again. We all went inside and they had lots of food as everyone grabbed plates. I was in the kitchen after I finished when Finn"s sister, Anne-Marie came into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you and my brother got back together." she said and I looked at her. I didn't know that anyone knew we dated the first time.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have him back." I said and she smiled at me.

"He used to talk about you all the time, he missed this or that... and then when Cathy came around... what a fake... well, I'm glad you are here." she said and I smiled at her as she handed me two beers. We walked back in there and I saw Finn talking to his Mom. I watched him for a second and felt a small smile form on my lips. I had enjoyed our time the first time, so I was sorta glad that when I woke up married to someone it was at least him. He was holding one of his sleeping Nephew's as he talked to everyone and he finally looked at me. He sent a smile my way as I handed him a beer.

"We should be off. We will be back tomorrow." his sister said. She left as did all of his siblings leaving just us with his parents. We sat up and talked to the early hours of the morning before Finn pulled me with him to his old room. I walked in and saw Star Wars, Wrestling, Legos, and various other things that made up who he was on the walls of the room.

"Don't laugh." he said with a small yawn.

"Wasn't gonna." I said as we both stripped down to get into the bed.

"Thank you for coming tonight." he said as he put his arm around my waist.

"I had fun." I said as I turned to him. He leaned up to look at me and I gave him a small kiss on the lips before laying down again. I soon heard his breathing even out and I wasn't far behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: please review  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Finn wasn't in bed. I stretched, went to the bathroom, and made my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear, Finn has gone for a run. Join me for coffee?" she said and I nodded. I was now very nervous about being around her.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed a mug and sat at the table with her.

"Do you like it in Ireland?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"I do like it here. I have only been here once and it wasn't long enough." I said and she smiled at me.

"Have Finn bring you back more." she said and I smiled at her.

"I am glad that he got back together with you." she said and I smiled at her.

"I honestly didn't realize the first time we were together meant so much to him." I said and she nodded.

"He talked about you a lot... he got along with everyone fine in NXT, but you helped him a lot." she said and I sipped my coffee. I was very surprised to hear that.

"He helped me too." I said and she smiled at me.

"I was surprised that you two got married so quickly, but you two seem happy." she said and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was a bit unexpected, but when you know." I said and shrugged.

We were talking when Finn came in from his run with his younger brother. He was in shorts, his shirt was tucked into his waistband, and some tennis shoes. I couldn't help but stare at first, because he really did look good. He saw me looking and smirked at me. I felt my cheeks turn red when he saw me and I quickly found my coffee fascinating again.

"Go get changed so we can get some food." his father said and he held out his hand for me to come with him. I took it and he pulled me with him back to his room. I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous. I closed the door behind us and turned to find him pinning me against the door. He pressed his lips to mine and I instantly slid my arm around his neck to pull him closer.

"See something you liked earlier?" he growled in my ear and I bit down on my lip as he pulled away to look at me.

"Maybe." I said and he smirked.

"Well, too bad you have to wait, but I promise it won't be much longer." he said as he nipped my neck. I let out an involuntary moan as he went into the connecting bathroom. I couldn't deny the growing feeling between my legs. I changed into something else and he came out without a shirt again.

"I know you own a shirt." I said and he chuckled as he pulled on his clothes.

"Does this look ok?" I asked him and he kissed my temple.

"You look beautiful." he whispered. I had on skinny jeans, a button up blouse, boots, and had my hair in a messy bun. I blushed as we grabbed our things. We were staying one more night before we had to rejoin them in London. He took my hand again and we all left to go into Dublin. We were going to walk around the city today and meet his family for dinner tonight.

We ate with his parents, and they dropped us off in Dublin; we were going to walk around until tonight. We went to the Guinness Storehouse first, and I loved that he took me to some things we both liked. We were walking around Phoenix Park when a few people spotted us, so we took some pictures before continuing on. We went to a few museums, a castle, and other places we could get on the buses.

"Would you move back?" I asked him when we were sitting in the Temple Bar waiting for his family.

"I honestly didn't want to leave, but I knew that I couldn't achieve my dream if I didn't." he said and I nodded.

"I'm glad I left just to meet you." he said and put his hand over mine as our fingers intertwined.

"Why didn't you tell me how much you liked me the first time we dated?" I asked him and he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked me as he sipped his beer.

"Your mother and your sister both said something about us being together again and how happy you were when we were together the first time. I didn't know you told anyone... or that you care that much." I said and he ran his hand over his beard.

"I wasn't sure what would happen. I just didn't realize it." he said and I got ready to say something when his sister and her husband spotted us. They hugged us and we paid our tab. We walked over to the restaurant that we were going to have dinner at. I was listening to them talk and people were milling around us.

"You are her!" a voice said and I saw a little girl coming up to me. She was wearing one of my t-shirt and I smiled at her and her mother was behind her.

"Hi." I said and bent down to give a hug.

"I am so sorry. She is just a hug fan!" she said and I waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I love meeting my fans." I said as the girl hugged me again.

I talked to them for a few more minutes before the girl and her mother had to go on. I stood up and Finn was smiling at me as he continued to talk to his family. The rest of them showed up a few minutes later and we were seated. Dinner went good and we headed back to his hometown. I was having fun with his mother and he was talking to his father when a car came out of nowhere. The crunching sound was awful as it all happened so fast. I groaned as we came to a stop and Finn was instantly out of the car.

"Check on them." I told him as I slowly got out of the car. He helped his mother out and his father was out. He grabbed something and pressed it against my forehead. I hissed as I felt pain rush through my head. A few second later we heard sirens as the other person had already climbed out of their car.

"What the..." the guy was saying as he came stomping towards us. I didn't have time to grab Finn before he threw him back into his car.

"You hit us. Don't fucking come near us again." he said as the police pulled up, and I put my hand on his arm. He glanced from the man to me and lead me back over to the wrecked car. We got back when I felt the world spin. I tried to grab him, but instead I missed as everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: please review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I woke up in a dim room with pain in many different places. I went to sit up, but my head started to spin, so I collapsed back down onto the bed with a groan. I wanted to be in my bed at home, and near Finn. I had started to find comfort in him.

"Kayla?" I heard and opened my eyes. I looked over to see him looking at me from the chair beside me.

"Finn?" I asked to make sure this wasn't a hallucination or my imagination dealing with the pain that I was feeling right now. He stood up and walked over to me.

"What happened?" I asked him when I saw that he had some scrapes, bruises, and his arm was heavily bandaged.

"What do you remember?" he asked me and I sighed.

"The car wreck... and now. Are you parents ok?" I asked him and he gave a small smile.

"They are fine. Mum got whiplash, and Dad feels horrible, but it was the other guys fault. You had a nasty gash, a dislocated shoulder, and plenty of other bruises." he said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." he said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead before disappearing out the door. I really wanted my Dad right now.

Finn and the doctor returned a few minutes later. He went over what I needed to do and recommended not flying for a few days, which was problematic since all we did was travel. I nodded and he went to get some things for me to be dismissed.

"I already talked to Stephanie and Paul. We are off the road for a few weeks. Mum and Dad are fine with us staying with them... the doctor told me that we can fly you home by the end of the week." he said and gentle kissed the back of my hand.

"I don't want to impose." I said and he shook his head.

"They like you, and they are happy that we will be staying a few more days." he said and a few seconds later a nurse came in. She unhooked me, but was more focused on Finn. She yanked the IV out and I started to bleed everywhere. I hissed and Finn looked upset.

"Oh, let me fix that." she said and put a gauze pad on it. She was smiling at Finn and he was getting annoyed.

"Can you please focus on my wife and the wound you just gave her?" he asked her and she looked at him surprised.

She paged for some help, and they wrapped it up. The nurse disappeared and Finn wasn't happy with her. He helped me out of the wheelchair and into the car his sister was picking us up in. He got inside with me in backseat and she started to the house.

"I am going to try and miss the bumps." she told us and I gave a weak smile as we went back. I glanced at the time and it was very late or early depending on how you wanted to think about it. We got pulled up and his parents were outside as he got out of the car. He helped me out and then picked me up bridal style. I groaned, but it was nice to be next to him. He carried me inside and laid me on the bed. He tried to be gentle, but everything just hurt.

"Sleep, love." he said and I reached for him with my heavy bandaged hand.

"Can you stay?" I asked him and I knew that I sounded pitiful, but I wanted him there.

"Of course. Let me just tell Mum something." he said and I nodded. I fell asleep as Finn started to come back into the room.

I woke up hours later and everything hurt. I tried to sit up, and it hurt. The pain shot through me and I let out a yelp of pain. Finn was immediately sitting up beside me.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I have to pee." I said as pain continued to course through me. He quickly helped me up, and into the bathroom. He waited until I was done and helped me back to the room.

"Would you like to eat?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I was in so much pain.

"Let me get you a pain pill." he said and I nodded as he quickly left the room. He came back with some pills and water. I took it and he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Finn." I finally said as I prayed the pain pills kicked in quickly.

"Anything for my wife." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Would you like to sit in a recliner?" he asked me and I sighed. I was so uncomfortable that it might feel better.

"I don't want to put anyone out." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Kayla, it's 3 am..." he said and I realized I had slept over 24 hours and missed all of yesterday.

"Fine." I said and he helped me into the living room. He helped me sit down and I instantly felt more comfortable than I had in the bed.

"I'm sorry to bother you." I said and he smirked as he sat on the sofa.

"We took vows... in sickness and in health." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I wish I could remember it." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sure we both meant it somewhere inside." he said and I gave a small smile. He took my hand and I fell back into a deep sleep. I wasn't sure if I was completely ready to admit it, but maybe having Finn as a husband wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **A/N: please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe there are already over 50 reviews!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Adult Content.**

* * *

We finally flew back to Florida after a few days. I was glad that Finn got more time with his family, and I was glad to get to know them. You could tell that he was very closer to them and they had an impact on who he is now. We got to the house and I was glad to be able to sleep in my bed. My shoulder was still sore, but I didn't need the sling at this point. I walked inside and Finn was behind me with our bags. I had tried to get mine, but he was insistent. I looked at him and he looked a mixture of happy and sad to be back. I could only imagine how much he missed his family, since I knew how much I missed mine.

"Let's shower and have a movie night tonight." I suggested as I tugged my suitcase with me.

"That's nice." he said and I stopped. I walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. He was taken back, but returned it.

"I know it sucks to leave family, but what will make you feel better." I said and looked at him. He looked surprised that I was asking him.

"I usually built a new lego model when I was sad or wanted my mind off something." he said and I nodded.

"Would you like to go get a new one?" I asked him and he chuckled. I was trying.

"I will have to order it from ." he said and I just nodded. I knew that some stores carried them, but that was the extent of my interactions with Legos.

"But, I wouldn't mind having a date night with my new family." he said and I looked at him. I knew that he was referring to us and I gave a small smile.

"Showers and go out?" I asked him and he nodded. I went to walk away, but he still had my hand. He stopped me and walked over to me. He ran a hand over my cheek and slowly pressed his lips to mine. I moaned as he pressed them further onto me, and he took the opening to sweep his tongue into my mouth. We dueled for control as I let go of his hand and ran it up his arm to his shoulder while the other one settled as his waistband. He finally pulled away as we both gulped in air and looked at each other.

"I got when we were in the hospital after the wreck. You took forever to wake up." he whispered and kissed me again. I heard real worry in his voice as he looked at me.

"I had to... i had to continue this publicity stunt." I said and he chuckled as he kissed me again.

"Can we shower together?" he asked me and I bit my lip as I thought about him naked, but nodded. He pulled me to the bathroom in the master room and turned on the water. The shower was like a small cave that rained down on you, and had a built in lounger. You could also control the lights as Finn set them on a low light. He turned on the radio and looked at me. I wasn't sure if we were going to undress him, but I took a chance and reached for the bottom of his shirt. I carefully pushed it up, and he helped me pull it over his head. He kissed me as I reached for the waistband of his sweats and pushed them down. He wasn't wearing any underwear as I was presented with his semi-hard manhood.

"You do that to me." he whispered as he kissed me again. I felt his finger tips slip over my stomach as he pushed my tank top up, and carefully helped me to pull it off. He kissed me as I felt his hands slide up my sides and to my bra; he flicked it open and rubbed small circles over the stop where the clasp had been. I felt him slip the straps down and looked at me as I held the bra up to me.

"You are beautiful, Kayla." he whispered and I let the bra fall to the ground. He hooked the waistband of my sweatpants and pushed them off my hips, pulling the underwear down with helped me step out of them and pulled me with him into the shower. I was having a hard time not looking at his amazing body. He was behind me as the water started to rain down on me. I was enjoying the feeling as I heard the shampoo bottle open and a second later I felt him putting it into my hair. He got a little close to the gash and I hissed.

"Sorry love." he whispered as he finished and I let the water rinse it away. I turned to look at him and he was putting soap on a loofah. I grabbed it away from him and started to rub it over his back. He let out a soft moan as I rubbed it over him, and used my free hand to run through his hair. I continued around to his chest and lower when he took the loofah from me. He motioned for me to turn around and I did as I felt the feeling growing between my legs. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and started to rub it over my back. It felt so good as he planted soft kisses on my neck when I felt the loofah his the floor next to my foot. I started to look at him, but I felt his soapy hands slid around my ribs and cup my breast. I gasped and moaned when he pinched my nipples between his thumb and finger. I arched my back as he nudged my ear with his nose.

"You are so fucking beautiful." he said as one of his hands left my breast and snaked down my stomach.

"Can I touch you?" he asked me and I looked over at him. He had dark lusty eyes and his accent was much thicker. I nodded as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his finger carefully slid to my opening and a finger ran over my slit. I let out a moan as he dipped a finger carefully inside of me. I could feel his length pressing hard against me and I spread my legs a little wider for him. He inserted another finger as he picked up the pace. I moaned as we dueled for control of the kiss. I had a grip on his arm as he expertly moved his fingers inside of me. I let out a loud moan when he curled them up and a feeling exploded deep within me. He held me as I came down from my high and I turned to look at him.

I pushed him towards the lounger and he looked at me as he sat down. I straddled his hips right behind his hard manhood. I kissed and ran my hands over his abs and he let out a growl when my stomach rubbed against his hardness. I finally took a hold of him and his head fell back against the rest as I ran my hands over his shaft as his eyes slipped shut. I leaned down and ran my tongue over his head as he gripped the side of the lounger.

"Fuck, Kayla..." He hissed as I took him all the way into my mouth. He was wriggling as I continue to suck on him and use my tongue to his advantage.

"I... I have to be inside of you." He growled through gritted teeth as he pushed me off him. He pulled me to him and I positioned my entrance as his tip. I look at him and he has his hands on my hips.

"Please, Kayla." He begged and I slowly lowered myself onto him. I bit my lip as a loud moan came out when he filled me all the way. He stretched me just a little as he wasted no time helping me set a frenzied pace. He was massaging my breast as my hips met his. I had my head thrown back and rode him with abandonment as he let out growls and moans as we both got closer.

"Fuck!" He growled loudly as my walls clamped down around him. He pressed my hips down and I felt him shoot inside of me. He pulled me down to him as the water felt colder and out ragged breathing was filling our ears. He was softly running his finger tips over my back and we laid there in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! It's a short chapter, but I think you will like it. Adult content.  
**

* * *

The next day we were like horny teenagers as we decided to try out his bed, the kitchen table, and the couch all before dinner time. I had to admit that I had always missed Finn and how he could make me feel. I was just glad that we were having time together. We had already talked to them about getting time off in a few months to go on a proper honeymoon. They had given it to us since the only storyline we were in right now was Finn and Seth with me out there as his valet.

I was browning some meat for dinner when I felt Finn's hands slip around my waste. He placed a small kiss on my shoulder and I gave him a small smile over my shoulder. He was looking at me as he rubbed small circles in my hips.

"Smells good." he commented and I nodded; I had convinced him to let me cook tacos tonight since I had been wanting them since we were in Europe. He was nibbling on my neck when my phone rang and he grabbed it.

"It's your Dad." he said and I quickly took it. My Dad had been on a trip when I got hurt and I wanted to talk to him. He had already texted me almost everyday to see if I was alright. I answered it and talked to me Dad. He wanted me to come to Texas, with Finn, for a few days. I looked at Finn when I repeated the question out loud and he nodded yes. I told Dad that we could and we would be there in a few days. He insisted on buying the tickets and would let me know what he had bought so we would know when to leave. I talked to him for a little longer until the food was finally done.

"Thank you." I said and kissed Finn as he smiled at me.

"I like Texas, and I kind of like my father-in-law." he said and I chuckled.

"You have a crush on my Dad?" I asked him laughing and he smirked.

"He was one of my favorite wrestlers when I was little." he admitted and I smiled at him.

"I think we need to let the food cool for a second." he said and pushed my hand towards the front of his shorts. He was painfully hard and bulging against the front of his pants.

"You do?" I asked him and he ran his hands up and squeezed my breast. He knew what he was doing. I bit my lip and turned around to face the counter. I pushed my hips out as my skirt rid up on my legs. I wiggled it and looked over my shoulder as he unzipped his pants. He pulled out his hard penis and ran his hand over his length. He walked over and pushed my skirt up to reveal no underwear, because as many surfaces as he wanted to break in today there wasn't a reason to have them on, and he landed a light slap across it as he squeezed and rubbed the offended spot.

"Are you ready?" he asked me as his finger ran over my soaking wet opening and I let out a light moan. He pressed his tip to my entrance and grabbed my ponytail as he pulled causing my back to arch. I let out a strangled moan at the feeling he had just sent through me. He was buried deep inside of me and He let out a growl when he was finally all the way inside of me.

"Fuck, Kayla." he hissed as he started to thrust into me. I couldn't help the moans that were slipping out of me as he controlled our moves. He was teasing me as his hand still had my hair and the other hand slipped around to the front and his thumb pressed to my clit. I felt my knees get weaker as he thrust harder and I knew the counter was the only thing holding me up as he applied more pressure to my clit.

"Fuck, Finn... please." I begged him and he chuckled.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked me in a growl as he let go of my hair and gripped my hips as he thrust harder. He was picking up speed with both his hips and his thumb as he brought me closer. I gripped the counter and let out a scream as a hot feeling spread through me. I saw stars behind me eyes as my legs shook from the intensity. I felt him thrust a few more times and shot into me with a loud growl. He leaned his forehead on my back as we both caught our breaths.

"Shower before we eat?" I asked him as my lungs continued to pull in much needed air. He nodded and placed a small kiss to my back before pulling out. I felt it run down my legs and quickly ran to the bathroom so I didn't track it all over the house. He was behind me with some fresh clothes. We showered and are dinner. I never thought I would get married, and I never thought I would enjoy it as much as I am.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

We had just landed in San Antonio to see Dad. He had flown us first class and gotten us a non-stop flight. I was glad that we were there, because I hate flying. We walked out after grabbing our bags and see a sign with Kayla on it. I walked over and Dad smirks at me from underneath his sunglasses when he pulls me in for a hug. He shakes Finn's hand and we walk to his truck.

"How was the flight?" he ask us as we throw our things in the back of the truck.

"Good, but first class was too much." I said and he waved it off as he threw me the keys. I smirked and climbed into the driver's seat as Finn gives me a look. He climbed in the backseat as Dad got into the passenger seat. I was happy to have my truck back as I start her up. I had left my 2008 Dodge Ram with Dad when I went to NXT and he had taken good care of her.

"Thanks for keeping her nice." I said and he smiled at me.

"Finn, before you... this was her baby." I said and he smirked at me in the rear view mirror as I eased it onto the highway and started towards Dad's ranch.

We were talking about different things as I pulled into Dad's ranch. Finn looked a little overwhelmed when Rebecca, my younger siblings, and a few other family members had come to see us. We got out and I was glad to see everyone. I introduced Finn and we went into the backyard to eat lunch. Dad had gotten barbecue and the pool was open for the summer.

"You all did bring swimsuits, right?" Dad asked us and we nodded.

"Yeah, let us get our things put up and we can change into them." I said as I saw one of my younger sisters staring a hole into Finn and following him around like a puppy. I grabbed Finn's arm and we got our bags. Dad had told me which room we were going to be in as we walked into the house. I walked into our room and shut the door. He immediately pushed me against it and kissed me. I chuckled as he pulled away.

"You had better fix that or hide that." I said when I saw him bulging through the front of his pants.

"I know of a way that I can do both." he said and I felt the wetness pool in my underwear... he knew how to get to me.

 _A few hours later..._

We were floating around the pool as Dad talked to Finn on the side of the pool. My siblings has stopped treating him like an alien and left him alone for now.

"He is cute." Rebecca told me and I smirked.

"I got lucky." I said and she smiled at me.

"What made you two get back together?" she asked me and I shrugged. I really didn't have an answer.

"When you know... you just know." I finally said with a smile and she nodded.

"I am just surprised after what happened the first time." she said and I nodded. I had come to see Dad for a few days when it happened and I was upset. They were one of only a handful of people who knew exactly what had happened.

"He doesn't know." I finally admitted and she looked at me with surprise.

"I knew that I should have told him, but he made it seem like he had forgotten me." I said.

"You never told him?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, he had moved on, and I figured that was the last thing he wanted to deal with... I made a decision." I said and she nodded.

"I just figured you would have told him you were pregnant." she said and I shook my head no as I turned to see Finn standing not to far away from me. He didn't look like he heard anything, which was a good thing. I really didn't want to have this conversation with him at all, let alone Dad's.

"I'm going to call it a day." he said and I glanced at the time. It was almost 10 and I nodded.

"I will be there in a little bit." I said and he walked away without a kiss. I talked to Dad and Rebecca until around midnight and finally went to the room we were in. I changed in the bathroom and laid down next to Finn. I got comfortable when I felt him sit up.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I turned to look at him and I could see in the dim light that was streaming in the room that something was wrong.

"No." he said and I sat up to look at him, but he stood up.

"I can't sleep." he said and I reached for his hand, but he moved it out of my reach.

"Finn, lay back down." I said and he ran a hand over his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? And that you apparently had an abortion?" he asked me and I felt my stomach instantly knot up... he had heard me and Rebecca.

"Can we talk about this another time? I don't want to do this while we are visiting my Dad." I asked him and he gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"If it's up to you I don't think we will ever talk about it." he shot back and I looked down. I knew that I should have told him, but I made a decision that was best for me.

"Fine, Finn, I was pregnant... I did have an abortion. I made a decision that was best for me and my career." I said and stood up to look at him.

"You could have told me. I had a hand in it." he shot back and I sighed.

"I tried to talk to you... you weren't exactly returning my calls... and then a week later you start showing up with Cathy." I said and he put his hands on his hips.

"Look, Finn, we both made mistakes, but we aren't discussing this here. I am here to enjoy my family. I am sorry if this is a shock to you, and we can talk about it at a later time." I said and he shook his head.

"I will give you plenty of family time. I have just had an emergency and need to go home myself." he said and I looked at him in shock. I felt tears hit my eyes, but refused to cry in front of him... this wasn't going to be like last time. I wasn't going to beg him for anything, let alone his time.

"Fine, I will take you to the airport." I said as I called his bluff. He looked surprised.

"You want me to go?" he asked me.

"No, but I am not going to repeat what happened last time. You want to leave, then go for it... you will anyways." I said and he started to throw just his things in a suitcase. He finished, booked a flight back to Florida, and I told Dad I had to take him to the airport. Dad was worried, and offered to ride with me, but I declined. I took Finn back to the airport at 2 am. I wanted to say so much to him, but he got out without a word. I watched him walk into the airport and wondered if he would be at our home when I returned to it in a few days.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Finn POV

I got back to the airport in Orlando and was glad that Shinsuke was there to pick me up. I had been friends with him since my time in Japan and I needed a friend right now.

"Where is Kayla?" he asked me as we left the airport and headed to the house. I had told him that he could stay the night and surf tomorrow if he brought me home. He was happy to do it and his wife had gone back to Japan for a month, so he wanted away from their place. She was his world and touring was hard on him sometimes.

"She stayed in Texas." I said and he nodded.

"You two have a fight?" he asked me and I sighed. He had been married for awhile, and I had met his wife when I was living in Japan. .I had just come into New Japan Pro Wrestling in Tokyo and he had gotten hurt so they took time off to get married in Tokyo. You knew that she was his world. He had been with her for a long time. She was very nice and he adored her... I used to envy that. I envied their relationship because it seemed so easy for both of them.

"We did." I admitted and he nodded.

"You will be fine... we have had plenty of fights, but it's always alright." he said and I sighed.

"I don't know. She kept something from me, and it hurts." I admitted and he nodded as we drove.

"Does it hurt more than you love her?" he asked me and I looked at him as he kept his eyes on the road for traffic. I hadn't thought about it that way... did I love her more than she hurt me.

"Finn, I have had many fights with my wife, and things haven't always gone as planned, but I have always loved her more than I have hurt by her. We had many fights after first moving to Florida, and even discussed her going back to stay... but we wanted to be together. We needed each other." he said and I nodded.

"I hadn't thought of it that way." I admitted and he smiled at me as we got closer.

"I know you love her... I saw it when you were together in NXT. I saw when I first came. I know that you two will be ok, but you have to be ok together." he sadi and I sighed. He was right.

"Do you still get angry with her?" I asked him about his wife as we pulled into the house. The house instantly reminded me of Kayla, and I felt a pain of loneliness. I had gotten my second chance with her, and now I was letting something get in the way of it.

"I still get angry with her, and she does with me... but we settle it and move on." he said and I nodded as I let us inside.

"You have nice house. Want to trade?" he asked me as I chuckled. I put my stuff in her bedroom and sat on the bed for a second. I had flown home second guessing being with her, and now I was second guessing leaving her.

"Finn, come on, we can surf when the sun comes up." he said to me outside the room and I chuckled. He was the one who had gotten me into surfing when I was in Japan.

Kayla POV

I had fun with my family. I got to catch up with Dad and not worry about anything, except Finn. Rebecca knew something was wrong, and I was glad that I could talk to her about it. She gave me some advice, but I knew that it came down to me and Finn talking about everything. I didn't want to head back to Florida, but I knew that I couldn't avoid it forever... I was getting back on the road in about a week, and I needed to figure out what was going on with my husband. He hadn't texted me since he left, and as much as I wanted to text him I had no idea what to say.

I arrived back in Orlando and Nia was going to pick me up. I had told Finn when I was going to be back, but he hadn't said anything back. I was glad to have time with her since I needed some advice. Rebecca had given me some great advice, but I needed to talk to my best friend.

"So, Finn is...?" she asked me as we started out of the airport and I shrugged in response to her question.

"I have missed a lot." she said and I chuckled.

"Spill!" she said as she got on the toll road that lead to my house.

"We got into a fight while at Dad's because he found out about the abortion. He left to come back here and I haven't talk to him since he left." I said and she squeezed my hand. Nia knew about it because she had gone with me when I got it done. Nia, Rebecca, and Stephanie McMahon were the only people who knew about my health issues that I had to take care of before coming onto the main roster.

"What do you want to happen?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I never wanted to break up with him, but that was almost 2 years ago... we have both changed. I had no idea what to think when I found out we were married, but I actually liked the idea. We reconnected, I was happy, but now... who knows." I spilled to her and she nodded.

"You will figure it out... you may have to figure it out on your own, but I am here for you. I will help you get through this and you will get through this." she said and I sighed as we pulled up to the house. The lights were out, but Finn's car was in the driveway.

"Thanks, Nia." I said and hugged her before I got out. I unlocked the door and walked inside. The house was quiet and all the lights were out. I walked into the living room that opened to the back deck and saw Finn standing on the beach. I sighed and watched him for a minute. I put my things down and walked out on the back patio. The sun was starting to set and the air was muggy. He turned and saw me leaning on the stone wall that surrounded our back patio. I stood there looking at him and debated did I want to walk down there or not.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate all your thoughts, suggestions, and love for this story.**

* * *

We stood in our spots for what seems like an eternity before I finally made the first move. I walked down the stairs and up to him; he looked at me, but didn't say anything. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking out in the ocean... it was a little rough today, and I could relate to it.

"I still love you, but you hurt me." he finally said and looked at me. I nodded and looked at him.

"I never meant to hurt you, but I did what I thought was best." I said and omitted the fact that I wanted to tell him he wasn't there, but I wanted this to be ok... not start more shit between us.

"I still wish you would have told me." he said and I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I tried Finn... I did. I called you, and even showed up on RAW that night... you didn't want to talk to me." I said and he looked at me as he shook his head.

"You stopped talking to me... not the other way around, remember?" I asked him as I felt all the emotions from those weeks where I didn't know what to do, what he was going to do or not do, and that my career was possibly over because of this.

"I remember... I had my reasons." he said and I felt my eyebrows raise in shock.

"Please do tell these reasons." I said and he looked at the sand as he moved some of it around with his foot.

"I was scared. We were getting serious, and I got called up. I wasn't sure if we were going to make it, and I had been told that you were going to Smackdown." he said and I pursed my lips.

"That's a bullshit excuse." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"It's the truth! They told me I needed to appear single, and that I didn't need to leave anything behind in NXT. I knew that I loved you, but I wasn't sure if that was going to be enough to get us through everything." he said and I took a deep breath.

"So, instead of telling me that you just stopped talking to me?" I asked him and he ran his hands over his face. I didn't believe that at all.

"I'm calling bullshit on that Finn." I said and he shook his head. I still felt like I was missing a piece of this puzzle.

"Fine, Kayla, I was with Cathy... ok, I cheated on you with her. I didn't answer you because I didn't want to tell you what a horrible person I was." He said and my heart sank... I guess some time things are better left unsaid.

"If I had known you were pregnant..." He was saying and I cut him off.

"But you didn't, and you have no right to be mad at me about it now. I fucking tried, Finn... but you... you ran to someone else. I have felt like a fucking failure since you left me at my Dad's. I felt like maybe I didn't try hard enough. I have relived those days, and opened those emotions... only to just have you told me that no matter what I did I never had your heart. You were already gone." I said and I was surprised that no tears had come out yet. I didn't even have the emotions to scream at him... I only felt a new form of pain.

"Kayla..." He said and I held up my hand to stop him. I didn't really want to hear anymore revelations from him.

"No, Finn, don't... please don't. I loved you the first time, and I let myself love you this time. I want this to work, but now I'm scared it's going to end like the first time because I don't know if I will ever have your heart." I said and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he was looking at the ring.

"I didn't buy this for Cathy... I bought it for you. I bought it a few weeks before I got called up, and then we had that fight." He said and I listened to him. I knew what fight he was talking about... he had accused me of cheating on him with My ex who came to the show at Full Sail that night, and I threw his relationship with Bayley in his face. We got through it, but he had left mad that night. I always wondered who he had stayed with, but I guess I knew now. She had been at Full Sail that night... I remember her and Finn talking, but thought nothing of it.

"I went to the hotel some friends were staying at... and she was there. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. I came home the next day, and things felt so different. I looked at the ring, and realized that no matter what I wasn't good enough for you. I knew that I was going to Raw, and took the cowards way out." He said and looked at me.

"Why stay with her? Why not talk to me?" I asked him as I let my hand fall to my side.

"She had connections. I got a lot of extra pushes because she was good friends with the right people. I enjoyed that, but not her. She pushed me to marry her, but it never felt right." He said and I looked at him as he sat down in the sand.

"You always felt right." He said and looked up at me. He took my hand and gently pulled me to him in the sand. He pulled me in his lap and put his chin on my head. I didn't want to say anything, but instead enjoy this moment... because I didn't know how many more moments I had like this with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate all your thoughts, suggestions, and love for this story.**

* * *

We sat there for a long time. The sun gave us a beautiful sunset, and the stars came out... but, neither of us moved. I knew that the ment we moved we were going to have to talk about this, figure it out, or both come to the realization that everything had just monumental changed and not for the better. He held onto me and I felt him kiss my head, smell my hair, and intwine our fingers every now and then. I couldn't deny that I loved Finn... a lot, but I also knew that with all the revelations we had both just had that the love we felt for each other might not be enough.

I looked up at him long after the sun had set and saw tears had been streaming down his face. I saw the shimmer in the outdoor lights from the house. He looked down and gave me a sad smile.

"I never meant to fuck this up." He whispered and I sighed. I knew what he meant.

"I know, Finn." I said and he sighed. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him as he laid us back in the sand. I felt his hand slide down my back and he rested them on my hips. I finally pulled away and sat up on him.

"Kayla, I have done a lot of stupid shit, but I can say that marrying you isn't one of them. I don't want to give up on us. I can't." He said and I ran my hands up his chest.

"Finn, I don't want to give up, but I'm not going to lie and tell you that it didn't hurt with what you told me." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but can we work through this... please. I left your Dad's and by the next day I regretted it. I had left you there because I didn't want to take the time to talk about it. I know we won't be perfect, but I promise to always talk about it." He said and I gave a small smile.

"Want to try this again, Mrs. Balor?" He asked me and I leaned down to kiss him.

"I think I am, Mr. Balor." I said and kissed him again.

I stood up and held out my hand. He took it and I helped him up. He intertwined our fingers and we walked up to the house. He was looking up at the stars and I looked up to see what had stopped him.

"It's beautiful." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"It will never compare to you." He whispered and swept me off my feet. He carried me inside, locked the door behind us, and took me to the main bedroom. He laid me down and walked to the other side.

"I just need you in my arms tonight." He said and spooned me. I was happy to be in his arms tonight. I had missed them.

We returned to the road and I was glad to be back. I walked into the locker room and Nia tackled me to hug me.

"I am glad you are back!" She said and I smiled at her. We sat down and she started to tell me everything. I was glad to hear that she and Elias were happy.

I got ready while we talked, and we walked to gorilla position for her to go out. I was going out with Finn later in the show. I was watching on the monitors when Paul walked up to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you are alright. I know your Dad was happy to see you." He said and I nodded

"Yeah, but I'm glad to be back." I said and he chuckled.

"We are changing the storyline. You are going to be with Finn, but we are going to have you in a semi love triangle." He said and I looked at him a little unsure.

"Who is the 3rd person?" I asked him and wondered if Finn had been talked to about this.

"We think that either Seth or Braun will be a good opponent." He said and I nodded. I knew that either guy was good friends with Finn.

"Have you talked to Finn about this?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Finn isn't the one we are worried about in this storyline." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't want to make you uncomfortable, like the incident that happened in NXT when Finn left." He said and I sighed. Finn didn't know about that because he wasn't talking to me then... and that was the reason I was out on RAW much earlier than expected. I didn't have a problem with Seth or Braun, but I was glad that they took everything into consideration.

"Talk to Finn and then we will talk." I said and wanted to know if Finn thought this was good for his career. He nodded and walked away as Finn walked up.

"You ok?" He asked me and I nodded.

"We have to talk about storylines." I said and he nodded.

"I got a message that they wanted to talk to me about changing them." He said and I nodded.

"Just don't agree until we talk." I said and he kissed me.

"Promise." He said as they told us it was time to go out.

"Ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm always ready if I'm with you." He said and I smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

 **Check out my friend, WorldnWords story, Fairy Tales, if you have the time.**

 **Adult Content**

* * *

I was waiting to leave and wondering if Finn had listened to me about the new story line. I had found Nia and talked to her about it. I wanted to do it, and I was glad that they were taking it seriously about what happened, but I didn't want it to run my story lines. I also knew that I would have to tell Finn what had happened. I was sitting there, deep in thought, when someone walked up and sat beside me. I looked over to see Nia. I hugged her.

"I thought you and Elias already left." I said and she shook her head no.

"He's grabbing his stuff now." she said and I nodded.

"So is Finn." I said and she put her arm around me.

"Just remember, Kayla... if you don't want to do it... then don't do it." she said and I smiled at her. I knew that she was right. I wanted to do it, because I wanted to prove it to myself how much stronger I had gotten since that incident. We were talking when the guys came out. Finn snapped a picture of all of us and put it on Instagram. They were pushing all of us to be active on social media now, and I just didn't like it. I was happy to be private most days, so now Finn did it all for me.

"Dinner?" Elias asked us and Finn nodded before I could turn it down. I knew that it would be nice to go out with friends, but I wanted to talk to Finn. I put on a smile as we all piled into our cars and followed Nia and Elias to an IHOP.

Finn POV

We were having fun at IHOP, but Kayla seemed a little off. I knew that we had been approached about new story lines, so I wondered if that was what was bothering her. I had talked to Paul about them, and it seemed like a good one, but I told him that I wanted to discuss it with Kayla. I put my arm around her as we kept talking, and held her close. I wanted her to know that I was here with her, and hoping that if she wanted to leave, then she would tell me.

We finally left around 1 am and headed back to the hotel. I was glad that we were already checked in, so we all just went straight to our rooms. I opened the door for her and carried our things inside. We both immediately kicked off our shoes and I pulled her to me. I had started to look for her for comfort more each day.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her and kissed her forehead.

"I am just happy to be with you." she said and hugged me. I ran my hands up and down her back as she looked up at me. I leaned down to kiss her as her hands slipped to my waistband. I was in sweatpants, so she didn't have much resistance as she slipped her hand inside and ran her hand over my hardening shaft. I moaned into the kiss and slipped my hands up her back. I undid her bra and gently pushed her away. I slipped them off her and kissed her again as she pushed my sweatpants off. I stepped out of them and pushed her back onto the bed. She fell back as my kisses left her lips and started down breastbone. She moaned as I pulled her pants off and let my hands run back up her legs. I finally came to her underwear and looked up at her. She bit her lip as I hooked her underwear and pulled them down her legs. I kissed up the inside of her thigh until I finally made it to her center. I carefully ran my tongue up her slit and she gasped. I felt her hands tangle through my short hair, and her legs squeeze around me.

I continued to please her as her juices coated my face, her thighs, and dripped onto the bed. She was moaning and begging me for her release. I finally pulled away to a loud displeased groan and immediately slipped two fingers inside of her. She arched her back and I kissed back up her to her mouth. She greedily kissed me as I sped up the pace with my fingers. She bit down on my lip as I felt her walls cling to my fingers. I pulled away and removed my fingers.

"I need to be inside of you." I said as I kissed down her neck and she ran her hands up my back. She gripped my biceps as I placed my tip at her entrance. She leaned up to kiss me as I surged inside of her. I was met with her tightness as she was still coming down from her orgasm. She let out a small scream and arched her back as I set us a face pace. I didn't get to be on top of her a lot, and seeing her beneath me as pleasure took over her was a beautiful sight. I put my hands on both sides of her face as I continued to work my hips to her advantage.

"Finn, I'm so close." she whispered and I felt her pulsing around me. I kissed her again and then down her collarbone as I thrust harder. She arched her back, gripped onto my biceps, and my name had never sounded sweeter as she screamed it out in pleasure. I felt my own release and clamped down onto her collarbone as I rode out my own release with a few short thrust. I collapsed onto her, but was careful not to put all my weight onto her. She wrapped her arms around me and the only sound was our breathing.

"I love you." I whispered as she ran her fingers over my back.

"I love you too, Finn." she said and kissed me.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **It's a short chapter, but it's important.**

* * *

I look over at Finn as he napped on the couch. We had gotten home earlier, but he wasn't feeling great. He got a large bruise from RAW and I didn't blame him for wanting to just lay around. He had been pushing himself hard, and I knew that he was getting annoyed about his place in the storylines. We had turned down the romantic storyline, and I told him I didn't want to do it since I didn't feel that it would further his career at all. He was now in a storyline with Baron Corbin, and that was something. I was still just floating around backstage.I sighed as I looked back out the window. I had so much going on right now, and I didn't know what to do. I had called Rebecca and talked to her about it. She told me some good advice, but she was right that I had to finally talk to Finn. He was my husband, and he had a say now.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked me as I looked out the window and looked over to see Finn watching me. I wasn't sure what to say because I had so much to say. I wanted to talk to him about a lot of things... the only problem was that I had no idea what to say.

"Stuff." I answered vaguely and he smirked. He sat up and winced. I shook my head, but he waved it off as he started to get up.

"Don't get up." I said, but he didn't listen. He came over and sat next to me on the loveseat. He pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, Finn... things just don't seem... I don't know." I finally said and he kissed my forehead again.

"I'm frustrated too." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I know, and that's why I don't want to complain." I said and he smirked.

"I don't mind when you complain." he said and I gave a small smile as I looked back outside. The clouds were moving in, and rain was off shore, but the weather fit my mood.

"Now, tell me what's really wrong?" he asked me and I took a deep breath.

"Fine, my contract is almost up... and I don't know if I want to resign with the WWE." I finally admitted and he looked at me surprised.

"Well, I support you whatever you decide. What do you want to do?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I was thinking about raising your baby." I said and he looked at me with large eyes.

"Well, I didn't know that you wanted that." he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I want a family." I said and he nodded. We had talked about it when we were dating, but he was always on the fence about it.

"Kayla, I love you, but I don't know... it's a big decision." he said and I nodded.

"Yes, I know that, but I want you to decide in the next 7 months how you feel so I know what to do." I said and he looked at me strange. I was waiting for him to figure it out.

"That's kind of short." he said and I realized he still wasn't getting it.

"Finn, that's how long you have until I have this child." I put it bluntly and his eyes got large again. He looked from me to my stomach, and then back up to me.

"You mean... you are pregnant?" he asked me and I nodded. I really wasn't sure how he was going to react, so I was trying not to show my true emotions. I knew that we were married, but I wasn't sure how he was going to react to this. I knew that he really could walk away at any time. He stood up and sighed. I felt tension rise in my body. He looked outside and then back at me.

"I don't know what to say." he finally said and I nodded.

"Well, I'll be in the bedroom when you do." I finally said and quickly walked in there before he could see that he had hurt me when he said that. I went into the bathroom and sat down in the floor as tears streamed down my face. Finn was great when things were good, but he was shit when things weren't going his way.

* * *

 **A/N: Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews I can't believe that I have almost 100 reviews! You guys are awesome!  
**

* * *

I looked out and smiled when I saw my younger siblings playing in the pool. I was in Texas for a few days... and I had no idea if that would turn into longer. I had called Rebecca upset after Finn told me he wasn't sure about anything. I had called her bawling my eyes out because Finn had left me in the bathroom, and only thing he told me was he was going out. I sat in the bathroom and watched the light fade, and reappear that morning, but he hadn't come home. I wanted to call him, but I knew that I was just fooling myself. I shouldn't have ever let this get this far. Rebecca had convinced me to come here and take a step away from everything. She knew about the baby, she knew about the WWE, and she knew about Finn. She was the one person who really knew it all. I hadn't even told Nia everything, plus I knew that the last she knew the less that anyone could ask her about. I hadn't talked to Finn about where I was, and he hadn't told me where he had gone. I guess it might be better this way. I had creeped on his Instagram, but it was all old pictures.

"So, when do I get to kill him?" a voice said and pulled me out of everything. I looked up to see my Dad, and smirked.

"Nope, this is my mess." i said and he sighed as he handed me a cup of lemon tea.

"Kayla..." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"Dad, I love you, and you raised me to do what it right... so let me." I begged him and he shook his head.

"You grew up too fast." he mumbled and I put my hand on his as he watched my siblings.

"I had a good childhood." I reassured him because he used to think that I didn't because he was raising me, being a wrestler, and dealing with his own demons. He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm glad... but if you child doesn't then I am going to blame him." he said and I felt my jaw hang open. I hadn't told him yet.

"How...?" I was asking him, but he chuckled at me.

"You don't turn down Guinness, and I heard you sick earlier." he said and I sighed.

"I am proud of you, Kayla... and I'm here for you." he said and I hugged him. He smiled at me as I sat back down and let out a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not being used by the company, Finn and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye, and this is just not where I thought I would be in life." I said and he chuckled.

"We have all been there, but no matter what you decide you have us." he said and I nodded. I felt better because I had talked to my Dad. He was helpful, supportive, and told me what I need to here.

I flew from San Antonio to the WWE headquarters to talk to Stephanie. Dad was right that I needed to go ahead and address it all. Stephanie was glad to hear from me and set up a meeting without any hassle. I arrived and was shown to her office.

"Kayla, I'm glad you called. We need to discuss upcoming events." she said and I nodded as we sat down.

"I asked Finn about you the other day, and he said that you were dealing with things." she said and I smirked. He was having to answer for me, but he wasn't even talking to me.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you all know that I am pregnant, so resigning isn't in my best interest right now." I said and she looked surprised.

"Congratulations." she said and hugged me.

"Thank you." I said.

"I know that Shawn has to be excited." I said and she smiled at me.

"He is." I said and she smiled at me.

"Well, I understand that, but I don't want you to just walk away from the company. I know that you are a great asset, even if we don't' have a clear direction for you right now." she said and I nodded.

"What about you taking a position in Florida with the performance center? I need someone to work with Sarah and Amy down there with the female talent. I think that you would be great. It's closer to your home, you won't have to travel much, and when you need to take time it's understandable." she offered to me and I liked the idea of that. Wrestling had always been a dream, and I didn't want to leave just because my choices right now aren't what I needed to do.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, Hunter and I were talking about it and we need a strong female in Orlando. You are a perfect fit." she said and I smiled at her.

"Let me get Hunter." she said and paged for him to come in here. We were discussing things when he walked into the office. He hugged me and sat down.

"Hunter, I have offered Kayla the female trainer position in Orlando." she said to him and he looked surprised, but nodded.

"I wasn't aware that you were interested in something like that." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I love wrestling, but life is a little up and down, so I think that's a great move for me." I said and he smiled at me.

"Shawn already called me." he said and I laughed. I wan't surprised that Dad had called and told him the news.

"Yeah, he's not good a keeping things to himself." I said as they laughed.

We talked and Stephanie was going to have the trainer contract written up. She was going to send it to me in Florida so I could get it to my lawyer. I left and took a flight back to Orlando. I was heading home because I knew now that I needed to either pick a new place to live, or figure out what to do with the current house. I landed and Nia picked me up. She was happy to see me.

"I have missed you." she said and hugged me. I was glad to see her.

"Back at ya." I said as we headed towards my house. She was going to stay there tonight, and we were going to have a girls night. I had sent Finn a courtesy text, but he didn't respond so I had a feeling that he wasn't going to be there.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Finn going to be there?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I looked at Stephanie when I walked up to her backstage and her eyes got huge. I was telling everyone that I was leaving. I was still a popular diva, and in the storyline they knew that I was married to Finn, so I had to say good bye in spectacular fashion. I was in Finn's color, head gear, and body paint. I even dyed my hair red with black stripes.I was going out as the Demon Queen.

"Kayla?" she asked me and to be sure and I started laughing.

"I'm impressed." she said and I nodded. I looked good. I was in black wrestling boots, black wrestling gear, and touches of red through it. The body paint was swirls of red and black all over me with my face looking very hollow and sugar skull.

"And Finn still isn't talking to you?" she asked me and I shook my head no. She had tried to talk to Finn about me, but he wouldn't talk about me, so she called me about it. Finn still didn't even know I was going to take the position at the performance center. He would find out soon that I had made plans without him.

"No, he's avoid everything, so I am happy to make this move." I told her and she went to hug me, but thought twice about it.

"Later." I confirmed and she nodded.

"Looking good." a voice said accompanied with a wolf whistle and I turned to see Nia and Elias. I was glad that I had friends here. I saw Dad and Hunter talking behind them and Dad gave me a thumbs up. I had asked him to come tonight.

"Thanks." I said and Elias shook his head.

"He's a fucking idiot." he mumbled and I smirked. The people who were close to the situation knew what was going on, but that's all... everyone else just thought I was working in my new contract before coming back.

"Kayla, it's time." the stage hand said and I nodded. I walked over and they were going to give me an extended entrance to Finn's music. Finn was in the ring bitching about something when his own music hit. He looked up in surprise as I crawled out to his own entrance. I had watched it and mimicked it completely. The fans were going crazy and did the arm raises with me as I saw a mixture of fury and confusion written on his face. I finally got in the ring and sat in the corner looking at him. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me or raised the mic up. I was mic'ed up like Elias, so I didn't need one.

"What's wrong Demon King? Did you forget what your queen looked like?" I asked him as I rose to my full height and his eyes got huge. I had to admit that pregnancy was already helping me because I had already grown a full size in the bra area and it was on display right now. I knew that I looked good.

"I guess you did... that's too bad. I am just here to remind you who you are before I disappear for the last time." I said and boo's filled the arena. The fans knew me as Kayla, but I was going out in style tonight.

"Where are you going?" he finally asked me as I circled him. I caught sight of myself and I had to admit that I looked fucking great.

"I'm going back to hell... because you don't deserve me anymore." I said and he shook his head.

"I haven't forgotten who I am... you..." he said and I couldn't hold back. I cut him off mid sentence... he was not going to blame shit on me.

"I didn't force you into being the whiney ass bitch you are now...you did that yourself when you sold out. You used to be a king, and now you aren't even a prince." I shot back and the roars from the fans were deafening. I was making direct reference to his old wrestling name, and trying not to give away too much about any problems we were having.

"Kayla..." he was saying and I could take it anymore. I swept his legs and he fell flat on the mat. I stomped his shoulder and he grabbed it. I took the free second to climb to the top rope and gave him a coup de' grace. He groaned and rolled onto his side as I flipped back onto my feet. I stood there looking at him.

"It's been fun, but I am needed where I am wanted." I said and the music started playing again. I jumped down onto the floor and looked back at him. He was looking at me from the ring with a mix of misery, pain, and confusion. I just wanted him to feel a fraction of what he had put me through. I hit the cue to do the arm raises with the fans and walked back up the ramp without looking back at him in the ring. I immediately got behind the curtain and my dad pulled me into a hug as tears fell from my face. People had gathered around the monitors, but had not idea what was really going on. I got well wishes, congrats on the new position, and other things before Stephanie hugged me. I was looking back when Nia motioned that Finn was coming. She gave me a hug, pushed my bag into me, and I looked at Dad. He motioned for me to go. I thanked people and quickly ran to a waiting car. Dad had made sure one was waiting for me so I didn't have to deal with Finn. I was still in my outfit and all when I got in and scared the driver.

"Sorry, but airport? Private plane." I said and they nodded before pulling out from the underground of the arena. I knew that Dad wouldn't be far behind me and we were flying back to Florida. I was going home to start a new chapter in my life.

Finn POV

I got backstage and I wasn't sure how to feel. I was impressed, pissed off, embarrassed, and turned on at the same time. I walked through the curtain and was met with a right hook across my jaw. I landed hard on my back and looked up to see Shawn and Paul standing over me. I watched as everyone turned to look at us.

"Thank you for letting me be backstage." Shawn told Paul and he hugged him.

"And you... if you don't fix this... consider yourself to be done with more than wrestling." he warned me. I sighed and people slowly dispersed as I pulled myself off the floor.

"Go home, Finn." Paul said and I started to protest, but he stopped me.

"Fix your mess and then come back... or don't... we will go on without you." he warned me and I sighed. I knew that I had handled this wrong, but this wasn't right either.

* * *

 **A/N: Review  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I walked into the house and saw Finn sitting in the living room. I was not surprised to see him there already. Dad had met me at the airport and told me he hit him, and that Paul was probably sending him home. I had flown to Orlando and went to Waffle House with Dad for old times, and then driven home. He was looking down and finally met my gaze as he stood up.

"I guess... we should talk." he said and I shook my head.

"Sure...whatever." I said and he sighed.

"Kayla..." he was saying, but I cut him off again.

"What, Finn? I haven't seen you in over a week, you haven't returned any of my messages, and I'm pretty sure I got how you feel. You have made it pretty fucking clear that you are done." I said and he ran a hand over his face.

"Fine, then what do you want me to do?" he asked me in a frustrated tone.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you do because what I want and what you want aren't the same." I snapped back and he punched the wall in frustration as a huge hole formed in the drywall.

"Just leave, Finn." I whispered once he looked at me and I shook my head as I turned to walk into the kitchen.

"I want this fixed, Kayla." he said and I was getting frustrated. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack; I already saw it swelling.

"I do too, but you aren't exactly doing anything to help this situation. We should have just got an annulment when we figured out our drunk mistake." I said and he sat on the counter as I threw him an ice pack. He caught it in shock, but pressed it to the back to his hand.

"Just tell me how you feel... please." I begged him as I sat on the opposite counter.

"I am scared." he finally said and it took me by surprise when he said that because that was the last thing I expected.

"So... that gives you an excuse to just disappear like you did the first time? Did you cheat this time too?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No, Kayla, I didn't cheat..." he said and I ran a hand over my stomach. I wanted to believe him, but I had to do what is best for me and my child. I wanted him to be in the baby's life, but not if he didn't want to be.

"I didn't... I didn't know what to do." he said and I nodded.

"So where were you?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I was in the hotel on the beach down the road." he admitted and I felt my heart ache. He was so close, but so far away.

"I don't think that you want to be with me, Finn. I don't think that you want anything to do with this child. I don't think you think of anyone but yourself." I said and he shook his head as he walked over to where I was sitting. He threw the ice pack in the sink and looked at me.

"Kayla, you scare me, this scares me, and I have no idea what to do. I want to be with you, but I don't want to hurt you." he said and I sighed.

"How will you hurt me?" I asked me as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I won't be good enough." he whispered and I shook my head.

"Finn, I just want you. I want you to want to be here." I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You don't." he said and I sighed.

"Finn, I do. I stayed in this marriage because I thought it was worth it. I stayed because I said a vow, but most importantly... I stayed because I love you." I said and he looked up at me with tears shinning in his blue eyes.

"I do love you, Kayla." he whispered and I pressed my lips to his. I was so mad at him, I was hurt by him, but I did love him.

"Can you please just stop overthinking all of this?" I asked him and he chuckled as I wiped some tears from his cheeks.

"But, I need to know if you really do want to stay around for this baby?" I asked him and he took my hands.

"I already told my parents... I have no choice." he said and then smirked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Be serious." I said and he gave me a chaste kiss.

"Yes, I really do. I can't lie. I was shocked... I never actually thought that we might really have a kid. I am scared that I won't be good enough, know what to do, or not be around enough." he admitted and he nodded.

"We can deal with all of those one at a time." I said and he ran his hand over my stomach.

"I am sorry." he said and kissed my stomach.

"I'm sorry to you too." he said and I smiled as he talked to the baby. He stood up and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine and while I knew that he had hurt me... it wasn't the end.

"I do feel terribly that I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry that I let my own emotions hurt you." he said and I nodded.

"We do need to talk about some thing else." I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"I would like to talk about how much you turned me doing my entrance in my outfit." he said in a husky voice and I smirked.

"We can, but not yet. I signed on to be a trainer at the performance center." I said and he nodded.

"I had heard rumors... I think that's great if that's what you want to do, but no wrestling with baby." he said and I nodded.

"I agree." I said and he gave a small smile. He kissed me and pulled me off the counter into his arms. He started towards the bedroom and deposited me on the bed. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him off. He looked at me confused and sat next to me.

"Finn, you hurt me... and I am not feeling that right now." I admitted and he nodded.

"I understand. Can I at least hold you while we watch a movie?" he asked me and I nodded. I was happy to be in his arms, but I was worried that it wouldn't feel 100% genuine again.

* * *

 **A/N: Review  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

The weeks past, things changed, my stomach grew, but the tension was still there. The tension was underlying in everything we did. I would go to Orlando every day and he was back on the road. I know that I should have been happy, because things were going good for me, but it just didn't feel like it. I had just gotten home and I knew that Nia was coming over tonight. I was looking forward to a girls night. Finn was coming home tomorrow, so she was going to hang out with me until he and Elias came in tomorrow. I had just changed when some one knocked on the door. I went to answer it, expecting Nia, but it was a delivery. The box was addressed to me and I wasn't sure who it was from. I was looking at it when the doorbell rang, and it was Nia.

"What's up?" she asked me as I shut the door behind her. She was my best friend and always knew when something was wrong with me.

"I just got a random package." I said and pointed to it. She walked over and looked at it.

"Open it." she said and I shrugged as I opened it. I found lots of notes, pictures, and different things. They were all with him and Cathy. I looked at Nia with a strange look as we dug through everything.

"They are dated." she said and we started to put them in order, but I felt my stomach knot up as some of them were from when we had just gotten married. I felt the tears, stress, and anger build up in me as I found some from him in New York from last week. Nia sat there as I sat in silence with tears streaming down my face. She finally pulled me in for a hug and held me as I bawled. I had been hurting so much from him and now it seemed that it would never get better.

I finally composed myself and found a note in the bottom that was addressed to me. I ripped it open and read it at the same time as Nia.

 _Kayla,_

 _I know that this isn't the right way to do this, but you have to know. I have still been seeing Finn behind your back, and I know that I am wrong. I should have never done this, and I'm sorry that I let it go on as long as I have. He told me that you were pregnant, and I realized just how wrong it was that we were doing this. I hope that one day you can forgive me for doing this to you._

 _Cathy_

I looked at Nia when a pain shot through my side. I grabbed it and let out a hiss.

"Kayla, come on, you are upset." she said and I sighed. I was now showing, and I was going to find out the sex of the baby in two days. I was supposed to say away from stress, and this wasn't helping. I sat down and it eased up some, and Nia was looking at me worried.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, Nia. I was already confused, and now I'm just pissed." I said and she hugged me again.

"Do you want to come stay at my house?" she asked me and I sighed. I was so confused, but I finally nodded. I told her that she could not tell anyone what was going on. I knew that Finn was coming home tomorrow, and I was going to give him something come home to find.

Finn POV

I was looking forward to coming home. I had texted Kayla, but she hadn't answered. She was with Nia, so I figured they were having fun. Elias was going to come me, but had something come up, so I headed home. I was looking forward to seeing Kayla. I had finished up something, and felt like this was a new start for us. We were going to find out what we were having, and I was hoping for a boy.

I got home and there weren't any cars there. I was hoping to have a few minutes before they got back from lunch or shopping. They liked to go different places. I walked in and went to throw my stuff down, but there was picture hanging up. It was of me and Cathy. I snatched it down and there was a date written on the back. I was trying to figure out what was going on when I saw another, and another... they lead into the kitchen. I was going to kill whom ever did this. I had cut it off from Cathy, and was focused on Kayla now.

I found a stack of pictures on the table and a letter with my name on the top.

 _Finn,_

 _I am sorry that I ever bothered you... that I fell in love with you. I hate that I did, but I did. I'm sorry that I ever let you in, I'm sorry that I didn't walk away when I had the chance, but most of all I'm sorry that I ever made you stay for whatever I apparently couldn't provide you. I am well aware of what's going on with you and Cathy. I also know that one of you broke it off... I'm sure you will both say it was you that did it for good reasons, but reasons don't matter anymore. I am done Finn... with all of it. I have already spoken to Dad. You get the house, and I get rid of you. I am done. We are done.  
_

 _I ask that you will no long contact me. You will no longer worry about the baby. I will not come after your career if you don't come after me. Divorce papers will follow.  
_

 _Kayla_

I was numb...

* * *

 **A/N: Review  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I walked into the office building that my doctor was in, and I coudln't help but feel a little sad. I had always wanted a baby, and a happy marriage... at least I had one of them. I walked into the office and stopped. Finn was in the waiting room. He stood up and smiled as he kissed my cheek. He looked horrible. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes.

"I wanted to be here for this." he whispered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We will talk later, but please don't push me away... that is my child." he quietly pleaded as he kissed my cheek. I said nothing as I walked past him and checked in a the desk. The woman was very nice, and kept talking to Finn about the baby.

"I do believe that my wife can answer these questions far better than I can." he finally said and she looked from him to me. I was fully aware that I was smirking at that response as she became all uptight about the questioning now. We finally finished and sat down. I couldn't believe that Finn was here. He had tried to text, but I hadn't responded to him. We were waiting when I felt him take my hand, but I moved it away from his as he sighed.

"Kayla..." he was saying when they called my name.

"Not now... I haven't actually decided if I want you here or not." I said as we stood up. The nurse was nice as she took us back. They checked my vitals. I had gained weight, which they assured me was a good thing, and got ready to see the baby. We were left in the room while we waited for the nurse. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be in the room with him right now.

"You look beautiful pregnant." he said and I scoffed at him. He sighed and looked down.

"I am sorry, Kayla." he said and I shook my head.

"No, you don't get to apologize here." I snapped at him as there was a small knock on the door. The doctor came in smiling as she started to get ready to show me the baby. Finn was beside me as he took my hand and we watched as the baby came on the screen. I was amazed at seeing our baby, and Finn was smiling. She was showing us the baby from different angles.

"Well, you want to know what you are having?" she asked us and I looked over at Finn.

"It's up to you." he said and kissed my forehead. I looked at the doctor and nodded.

"Yes, please." I said and she smiled.

"You are having a little boy." she said and I saw Finn's smile get bigger. She gave us pictures, I got the gel wiped off me, and we made another appointment. We walked out of the office and I looked at him.

"Can we please talk?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Finn..." I was saying, but he cut me off.

"Please, Kayla... I can't lie to you, but I can talk to you." he pleaded and I saw tears in his eyes.

"At least talk to me, and if you really don't have it in you to go on with me then that's fine, but please." he begged and I knew that I should at least give him that. I had written that note upset, but I meant some of it.

"Fine, follow me home." I said and he pursed his lips.

"I Ubered here and I was dropped off here to be with you." he admitted and I nodded. I held out my keys and he gave a small smile as he took them. He opened the door for me and we drove home in silence.

We got there, and his car was in the garage as we walked inside. The house looked immaculate. I wondered if he had actually stayed there the last few days.

"I have been cleaning." he said and I nodded as he got me a bottle of water. I walked over and looked out. I had missed the ocean since I had been staying at Nia's.

"I have missed you." he whispered and I jumped because I didn't realize that he was already behind me. I looked at him and gave a small nod. I slipped past him and sat down. He sat next to me and looked at me.

"I don't have much to say, Finn. You have continually hurt me." I whispered and he nodded.

"I know, and I don't deserve you... I never have. I have been a horrible person. I had everything I wanted, but I couldn't give up something stupid." he admitted and I watched him. He was very conflicted with himself.

"Why?" I asked him and he looked up surprised.

"Why did you continue this behind my back, Finn? You were the one who wanted to stay married. You wanted to... you pushed for this. I have heard that you were the pining over me when we broke up, but why did you stay with her behind my back?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Because I am an ass... I was shocked that we got married and she was something familiar. I wanted to break it off so many times, but she held something over me." he said and I nodded.

"What did she hold over you?" I asked him and he looked uncomfortable.

"Pictures." he admitted and I raised an eyebrow.

"What pictures?" I asked him and he looked like he was going to be sick. He was visibly shaking while talking about this.

"She found our pictures from the first time we were together... from that night." he said and I nodded. We had gotten very drunk one night and taken lost of drunk, naked pictures while we were having sex. I stood up and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed an envelope and threw it at Finn before I sat down. He opened it and looked at me in surprise.

"You have them?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Cathy brought them to me when I came to RAW. I have always had them. She found them and thought you were going to blackmail me with them one day... and girl code happened so I have them." I said and he hung his head.

"I don't know what to do any more, Finn. You have never been honest, and I don't know why you would start now." I said. I really had no idea what to do. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know what else I could handle.

* * *

 **A/N: Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, and as always you guys are amazing!**

* * *

"I really thought she had them." he said as I stood up and I looked at him. He had tears shimmering in he eyes, a few rolling down his cheeks, and he had fist clinched.

"Look, I know that I should have been honest. I should have told you, especially since you had them the whole time, and I know that hindsight is 20/20, but believe me for all the nights I was with her I hated it. I thought I was doing something to protect us... you. It sounds like a bullshit answer, but it's the truth. I... just wanted to protect you from another stupid mistake I had pulled you into..." he said as he trailed off. I looked at him strange as he crumpled to the ground and hit the table on the way down. I was shocked as I rushed to him.

"Finn... Finn!" I said and he mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out. I got ready to call 911 when put his hand over mine.

"I haven't eaten or slept in a few days... I'm ok." he tried to reassure me, but I shook my head no. I felt the panic rise in me as he sat up and leaned on the couch. He had a gash on his forehead and dark red blood started to pool from it. He was looking at me with glassy eyes and seemed out of it. I wanted him to get some help.

"You have hit your head... you have to see someone." I said as I took off my t-shirt and pressed it to his head. He hissed and put his hand over mine.

"No, please... just let me eat something. I will be ok." he said and threw the phone I had been holding behind him.

"Finn..." I was saying and he cut me off.

"Damnit, Kayla, just please listen. I need to figure this out with you, and I am not going to get help until we do." he snapped and I was taken back by his attitude as he pursed his lips. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some crackers and a bottle of water, before returning and giving it to him. He started to eat them and I watched him. I didn't want him passing out again, but if he did I was going to call an ambulance. I was watching him as he started to have color return to him.

"Are you better?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry that I got upset a few minutes ago and that I passed out." he said and I shook my head.

"You scared me." I admitted and he put his hand out for me. I looked from him to it and finally took it, but he pulled me to him as we were now both sitting on the floor. I was tucked up next to him as he pulled the shirt away and the bleeding had slowed down. He sighed and closed his eyes. I picked up a cracked and pressed it to his lips; he ate it without complaining as we sat there. I heard thunder rumbled overhead and he pulled me closer as his arm slipped around my back.

I hated that I felt so comfortable with Finn right now, and at the same time I felt miles away from him. He had always had my heart even since they introduced us at NXT, but I didn't have his... and I wasn't sure if I ever would. I was married to him, carrying his son, and yet, it felt like he was still a stranger that could still comfort me better than anyone else in the world. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head as it started to get darker outside.

"I don't know what will happen, I don't know how it will happen, but I know that I will be here for you my son in every way possible. I don't deserve this blessing in life because of all the awful things that I have done, but I want to cherish it." he whispered and I felt tears that had been pooling in my eyes fall down my cheeks.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore, Finn." I finally whispered and he looked down at me.

"I will do whatever to make this work for you and my son." he begged as he wiped some tears off with his bloody thumb and I felt it smear onto my face. I saw him trying not to smirk and shoo'ed his hand from my face as he chuckled.

"You are beautiful, Kayla." he said and I refused to look up at him anymore, because I knew that his eyes alone made me weak. I shook my head and looked outside.

"No, I'm a fucking whale." I said and he turned my face to him before I could protest and pressed his lips to mine. I crumbled instantly as I gripped onto his shirt.

"I will do whatever to make this work." he whispered as he kissed over my face and I sighed as his hands slid down my arms.

"Can we go to therapy?" I asked him and he stopped to look at me. I was watching him and he nodded as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm not fucking his up again." he said and I moaned as his finger danced over the hem of my shirt; he looked up to see if I would give him permission. I nodded as his one hand crept over the baby bump and he pressed a light kiss to it, and the other slipped up my thigh and inched my skirt up higher as I carefully laid back onto the floor. He was slowly pushing my shirt over my stomach as he kissed the baby bump a few more times.

"I have missed you." he said and I wanted to say something, but his hand gave a firm squeeze to my breast. I moaned as my eyes slipped shut.

"You look amazing pregnant." he whispered as he kissed up between my breast and latched onto the junction between my neck and shoulder. I gasped as his fingers danced over my opening.

"Still not wearing underwear, I see." he commented and I chuckled as his finger dipped inside of me. I spread my legs further as my skirt rode up higher on my hips. He started to pump two fingers inside of me as I wriggled in pleasure underneath him.

"I need..." I was saying when his fingers curled inside of me and I let out a small scream.

"What did you need?" he asked me in a husky tone as I felt his lips ghost over my ear.

"You... I fucking need you." I finally said and his fingers left me which cause me to moan in disappointment, but I quickly felt his tip at my entrance.

"Kayla, if this hurts you..." he was saying when I cut him off.

"Finn, if you don't stick your dick in me right now then I'm done with you." I said and he looked surprised, but quickly surged into me. I arched my back and let out a satisfied moan. I had hit the horny stage and I wanted nothing more than to have him inside of me.

"I see someone has missed me in more ways than one." he said as his lips latched onto my nipple and I gasped.

"Fuck, Finn..." I said as he increased his speed. I had a tight grip onto his forearms as he leaned over me to kiss me. He was being careful to not lean too much on me. He pulled my legs over his shoulders and I screamed in pleasure as my hips tilted in my favor.

"I love you, Kayla." he grunted as I felt my walls cling to him.

"I love you, Finn." I moaned as I felt the white hot feeling spread through me, stars exploded behind my eyelids, and I felt my whole body shake. He thrust a few more times before he collapsed onto the floor next to me. I looked over at him as we locked eyes. I had no idea what do to now, but I guess we really were going to figure it out together.

* * *

 **A/N: Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! It's a short but needed chapter in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I glared at Finn as he made yet another joke. We were at our third therapy session and we had barely made any progress.

"Kayla, what do you want to say?" The therapist asked me as I looked at Finn.

"I just wish you would take this seriously." I mumbled as I felt tears well up again. I knew that I would leave this session close to bawling again.

"Are you taking this session seriously?" The therapist asked him and he sighed.

"Kayla, why don't you get some air for a second and let me talk to Finn." He said and I didn't need to be told twice as I got up and left the room. I let my hand rest of my now very large baby bump, and prayed he would work harder on this.

Finn POV

I watched as Kayla left and the therapist looked at me. I had been trying to take this seriously, but it was so hard.

"Why don't you just divorce her?" He asked me and it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that from a therapist... they always wanted shit to work.

"Excuse me?" I asked him and he put his notepad on the table next to us.

"You aren't trying, and won't take this seriously. You can still see the child, so just divorce her." He said and I shook my head .

"No." I said and he nodded.

"Why not? You like to torment her?" He asked me.

"No." I said as my anger rose in me. I didn't want to do this, because he didn't know a damn thing. He had no idea how much I loved her.

"You cheated on her for the entire extent of the relationship... you don't care for her feelings." He said and I shook my head as I felt my face turn red and clinched my fist. He had no clue what he was talking about or how much I loved her.

"You left her the first time you all dated. I have no reason to believe that you love her. You are holding her hostage in a relationship that she is trying to make work, but you can't even give her the time of day." He said and I had enough. I stood up and glared at him.

"You have no fucking clue what you are talking about. I love her with everything in me. I cheated on her because I was scared. She fucking scares me. I will never be good enough for her or my child! I am the one who suggested we get married because I wasn't that drunk. I couldn't stand that she was pining over that fuck head Elias, who was too stupid to notice her. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted a second chance... I wanted my happiness back because it was always in her." I rambled to him.

"So you do love her?" He asked me

"You are damn right I do! I always have. The day she left me was the worst. I told her I went to Cathy's, but I didn't. I didn't know what had happened to those photos... I didn't know what else to say. I went and stayed in a hotel down the road from her friend. I stalked my fucking wife to make sure that she was alright. I may not have made her my world when I meant to, but she is!" I roared at him as I heard the door click shut. I spun around to see Kayla standing there looking at me with wide eyes.

"You followed me?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, I wasn't sure what else to do. I love you, Kayak and I know I have fucked up... God, I have fucked up. I don't know how I keep getting chances to make it up to you, but I promise that I won't fuck it up again." I said and she had tears pooling in her eyes.

Kayla Pov

I had come back in on Finn admitting what he really wanted. I was shocked to hearall this from him.

"I will do whatever... quit wrestling, wear a tracking device, anything... Kayla." He said and I nodded. I didn't know what I wanted other than a real start for us.

"Kayla, what do you want?" The therapist finally asked me as I kept my eyes on Finn. I had never seen him look so desperate.

"I want us to have a real start... and I mean a real start. No more cheating, no lies, and just us." I finally said and he nodded.

"Finn, can you do this?" The therapist asked him.

"I promise I can... please let me show you." He begged in a defeated and desperate tone. I nodded and prayed he meant it this time. I needed him to for me and the baby.

 **A/N: Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

I looked over at Finn and he sent me a small smile. I couldn't lie I was terrified. I had been having minor contractions and we had come to the hospital... I was actually much further than we thought. I was going to have this baby, and soon.

"Mrs Balor, are you ready for your epidural?" The nurse asked me as I looked at her with worry and confusion.

"I'm ready for it?" I asked her and she nodded. She helped me to sit up and Finn helped hold me in place as I got the epidural. I was just ready for this baby to be out of me.

"You are doing great." Finn said and kissed my forehead. I squeezed his hand and he sat back beside me as someone knocked on the door. We looked up to see Dad and Rebecca in the doorway. I was actually glad to see my Dad.

"Come in." Finn said and I hugged Dad as soon as he was close enough. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Can I have a moment with my daughter?" He asked us after Rebecca hugged me. They nodded, Finn kissed my forehead, and went outside.

I looked at Dad and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm proud of you Kayla. I can't wait to be a grandfather." He said with a chuckle and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Dad... and thanks for coming." I said as he nodded.

"I'm just glad that you and Finn worked it out for so many reasons. I was worried about you two, but once he stepped down to trainer at the center... it's been good for you two." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for not killing him." I said as I felt something happen and gasped. Dad looked alarmed as I squeezed his hand.

"Nurse?" He asked me and I nodded. He quickly left to get them when Finn and Rebecca came back inside. Dad and a nurse came in as everyone stood around me while we waited to see what was going on.

"I'll be right back." She said and quickly left the room. I was getting worried when a doctor and two nurses came with her. They were all looking down there, and I just wanted some answers.

"Is everything ok?" Dad asked them and they moved the gown.

"It's time." The doctor said and we all had the same shocked expression.

"No!" I said and the doctor chuckled.

"Yep, so get ready to push." He said as the nurse asked Dad and Rebecca to leave. Dad kissed my forehead before they left. Finn grabbed my hand as the put my feet up and I was so scared.

"You are going to do great." He whispered to me as the doctor told me to push. I grabbed Finn's hand and pushed... the epidural didn't cover everything and I screamed.

"Push again." The doctor said and I did as I felt like my body was splitting apart from pressure. I gasped and pushed again when I was told to push... the room filled with a loud cry and the doctor smiled at us. Finn kissed my forehead and cut the cord. They laid the baby on me after wiping him off and I instantly felt so much love for this child.

"He's beautiful." Finn whispered as we both marveled at him. They took the baby and Finn went to tell Dad and Rebecca as they finished fixing me up. I was getting the placenta out when I started to feel worse than I already did.

"Mrs. Balor?" The nurse asked me and I tried to answer her, but I couldn't as the world spun around me. I heard shouting and noises, but they were quickly drown out by a deafening silence.

Finn POV

I was telling Shawn and Rebecca when nurses began to run into the room. I knew something was wrong, and tried to go, but Shawn caught me.

"Whatever it is Finn... they can help her more than you." He said as he held me back. I wanted to know what was going on... I had to know she was alright.

We were moved to a waiting room as 10 minutes, 20 minutes, and then an hour passed by as we waited. The nurse kept telling us that things were still going on.

"Mr. Balor?" A voice called and I jumped up with Shawn and Rebecca as we walked over there. He pulled us into a smaller meeting room.

"Is she ok?" Shawn asked him.

"She... didn't make it." He said and I felt numb... all over just numb. Shawn pulled me to him, and I screamed. My one love and life was gone.

The doctor told us things, but Rebecca took it all. I had no ability to listen anymore. I just wanted this to all be a bad joke. They finally took me to see my son. I held him to me as the tears flowed. I held him and wishes that so much was said, done, or could have turned out differently right now. Kayla should be here with him... not me. Kayla should be raising him... not me. I should have loved her more. I should have tried harder... I should have done a lot differently.

The nurse came over and helped me feed him since I didn't want to leave yet. She was looking at him and then back to me.

"Do you have a name picked out for him?" She asked me and I smiled through tears.

"She picked out the name Mason." I said and she smiled.

"Mason is a good name." She said and I had to agree. Everything about him was good, because he was from her.

 **A/N: Dont hate me... one chapter left.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I am so tired... life hadn't been easy since Mason was born, and that was almost 30 years ago. We were celebrating his birthday tomorrow, and I was going to give him a surprise party. I had planned it with his wife, and I was so glad that he had found someone who loved him as much I loved his Mom. She was Bayley and Aaron's daughter, and they were perfect for each other. He had been working really hard in NXT to be just like his parents, and was doing really well. I had been a trainer at the Performance center ever since he was born, so I was able to train him myself.

I pulled myself out of my car after I grabbed the roses in seat next to me. I made the familiar walk to one of my favorite places in the world and smiled when I saw it.

 _Kayla Balor_

 _1989-2018_

 _'We loved with a love that was more than love...'_

I sat down next to it and put the flowers on the ground.

"Hi, Kayla, I miss you still. I can't believe our boy is going to be 30... which means I'm an old man now." I said with a chuckle as I looked out of the graveyard. She was buried on a hill and under a beautiful weeping willow. I had insisted that she be buried under a tree and her Dad agreed.

"I hope that you said hi to your Dad a few weeks ago. Mason misses him, but Rebecca knows he's better now. She finally moved to Florida about a year ago, but I'm sure I told you that." I said with a small smile. I had come here ever week and talked to her. Mason comes to talk to her too, and people have told me this isn't healthy, but I don't care. I need this still. I had never moved on, dated anyone, or even cared after she was gone. I had messed up with her so badly, so I guess this is the only way I could figure that I was still able to talk to her, or make it up to her.

I was tired as I sat there, and closed my eyes. I had napped here before, because it was peaceful. I always felt so close to her here, and I felt like it was just me and her again. I had taken all those days for granted, and when she told me that our love was to infinity and beyond I used to shake my head at her. I didn't think we didn't love each other, but I didn't think it really would go so far beyond.

"Finn?" a voice said and I looked up to see Kayla. I jumped up and hugged her. She chuckled as she looked at me, and she looked exactly like she did when she left me. I kissed her and held her closely.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she ran a hand over my face and I looked down. I didn't see my wrinkles, my scars, or anything else that made me look my age. I looked back at her and she had a small smile.

"I have been here for awhile, but I have been waiting on you." she said and I looked around. We weren't in the graveyard anymore, but on a beach. We were on a beach that looked like where we used to live when we were married.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I looked around confused.

"You are with me now." she said and I shook my head.

"Mason..." I was saying when she put her finger over my mouth.

"Mason is fine. You raised him so well... I'm so proud of you. You were a great father, and stepped in when I couldn't. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but that was something you had to do alone." she said and I felt tears. I was so sad to hear her apologize for that, but she was here now.

"You can't be sad here, Finn." she said and I gave a small smile.

"I just can't believe that I get my second chance with you." I said and kissed her again.

I couldn't believe that I had gotten a second chance with her, and I knew that Mason would go on and be fine. I knew that he was taken care of, and that I now had forever to show Kayla what I couldn't before she left me. I wasn't sure where I was or what was really going on, but I was going to enjoy it.

"Finn?" she asked me and I zoned back in as I smiled at her. I took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, love, I was just marveling in the fact that I had you again." I said and kissed her softly.

"To infinity and beyond?" she asked me and I chuckled because she told me that a lot when we would have our good days when I would ask how long we would be together.

"Beyond." I said and kissed her.

 **A/N: The End  
**


End file.
